<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Very Best of Times (di Moranion) by TJill</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414451">The Very Best of Times (di Moranion)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill'>TJill</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Season/Series 03, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:49:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27414451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John e Mary divorziano, ma in realtà non va come dovrebbero andare i divorzi. In effetti, niente accade nel modo in cui dovrebbe accadere, ma funziona lo stesso.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes/John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/gifts">Moranion</a>.</li>


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075408">The Very Best of Times</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moranion/pseuds/Moranion">Moranion</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia è nata un po’ lo scorso autunno, quando mi sono arrabbiata per il presupposto generale che Mary dovesse morire o essere una cattiva per consentire a John e Sherlock di stare insieme, sia nella fic che nella serie. Quindi ho deciso di dimostrare che avrei potuto farlo meglio. Come va sempre a finire, avevo smesso di provare a dimostrare qualcosa a qualcuno entro le prime 1000 parole di storia, ed eccomi qui con 25000 parole di fic che fa star bene. C'è anche un po’ di angst lì dentro; non molto, solo un pizzico. Tuttavia, mi piace immaginare di aver mantenuto le cose realistiche</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>IL MIGLIORE DEI TEMPI</h1>
<p>
  <br/>
</p><p>Quando la loro figlia ha tre mesi, Mary presenta a John i documenti per il divorzio.</p><p>È, a tutti gli effetti, una giornata normale. John torna a casa dalla clinica alle cinque - normale. Chiude la porta dietro di sé, annuncia: "Sono a casa!" e si toglie le scarpe - normale.</p><p>"L’acqua nel bollitore è calda," dice Mary dalla cucina, e suona affettuosa, stanca e accogliente – anche questo normale.</p><p>John gira l’angolo, sorridendo. Mary sta stringendo una tazza fumante, indossa un comodo maglione blu, ricambia il sorriso - ancora normale, normale in modo straziante.</p><p>Poi John vede la pila di fogli sul tavolo davanti a lei, e non c'è alcuna possibilità di far finta che da lontano assomiglino a dei normali conti da pagare. Quelli sono…</p><p>John crolla a sedere abbastanza forte da farsi male e apre la bocca, ma non ne viene fuori nulla.</p><p>Mary spinge verso di lui la propria tazza, gli ci avvolge attorno le mani fredde e le lascia andare con una gentile carezza alle sue dita. Si alza e va a prendere un'altra tazza da una credenza, e John pensa distrattamente che non dovrebbe farlo da sola, non mentre è così stanca, ed è sempre stanca in questi giorni.</p><p>Quando solleva la tazza di Mary e sorseggia gli sembra di stare muovendosi con il pilota automatico, ma il tè è dolce e bollente e gli scivola in gola come un'esalazione calmante, sbloccandogli la lingua.</p><p>"Potrebbe essere troppo dolce per te, ho sempre voglia di zucchero in questi giorni." Mary lo guarda da sopra la spalla, versando acqua nella sua nuova tazza dal bollitore ancora fumante.</p><p>"Perché?"</p><p>“L'allattamento al seno, probabilmente. Tutte quelle calorie che mi scorrono fuori otto volte al giorno." Gli sorride, estraendo una bustina di tè con una mano e allungando l'altra verso la zuccheriera.</p><p>"No, voglio dire..." John prende un altro sorso di tè, effettivamente molto dolce, respira, ci riprova. "Voglio dire... perché?"</p><p>Mary sospira gentilmente, mescolando una cucchiaiata di zucchero nel suo tè. Torna al tavolo trascinando i piedi e si siede di nuovo, gli occhi sul vapore che si alza in riccioli delicati dalla mug che ha tra le mani. "So che sai il perché, ma per il bene di questa conversazione, facciamo finta di no."</p><p>John stringe più forte la propria tazza e Mary alza la testa per guardarlo.</p><p>"Non siamo felici,” dice con calma. “Tu non sei felice e io lo odio. Neanch’io sono felice, ma vorrei esserlo.”</p><p>"Sono felice,” dice automaticamente John.</p><p>Mary alza le sopracciglia. "Lo sei veramente?"</p><p>John nasconde il viso dietro la sua mug. Gli piace essere padre, più di quanto si aspettasse, a dire il vero, e la piccola Mila che dorme di sopra è una palla di calore che immagina di poter sentire attraverso i muri. Lui e Mary hanno fatto l'amore due giorni fa, lentamente e dolcemente, con straziante delicatezza, respirando l’uno nella bocca dell’altro quando sono venuti, aggrovigliati nell'oscurità, e sul lato sinistro del collo di Mary c'è ancora un segno scuro che ha baciato salutandola quella mattina. Ha anche risolto un caso con Sherlock la scorsa settimana: è stato breve, risolto in un giorno, e non c’è stato bisogno di sparare, ma lui aveva dato un pugno a un criminale e Sherlock era stato brillante come sempre. È una bella vita.</p><p>Ma. <em>Ma</em>.</p><p>Sherlock fuma di nuovo, ed è più magro e più pallido di quanto John lo abbia visto da un pezzo, ma lui non ha tempo di incontrarlo più di una volta alla settimana, e anche se Mary lo invita sempre a cena, Sherlock non viene mai. Non c'è ancora nessun reale segno di Moriarty, ma Sherlock sta affrontando tutto il casino da solo, e a John fa male il cuore. E la scorsa settimana, Sherlock gli ha chiesto di tornare al 221b per il tè, e lui ha rifiutato, perché era tardi e c’era un limite a quanta cura dei figli Mary poteva farsi da sola. La faccia di Sherlock era crollata e John aveva voluto...</p><p>"Vai in bici al lavoro,” dice Mary. "E tieni le camicie piegate."</p><p>"Questo non vuol dire..."</p><p>"Dici<em> vado un po’ a casa </em>ogni volta che vai a trovare Sherlock." Mary lo sta osservando con pazienza schiacciante. "Non penso nemmeno che ti renda conto che lo stai dicendo."</p><p>A questo John non ha nulla da ribattere. <em>Casa</em> è Baker Street con dentro Sherlock e deve adattare la sua immagine mentale ogni volta che sente la parola. In verità, non sapeva che gli uscisse in modo tanto evidente. "Anche questa è casa mia,” tenta, ma suona a malapena convincente persino alle proprie stesse orecchie.</p><p>“Hai provato a renderla tua. Te ne sono grata." Mary beve un sorso di tè e sospira. "So di averincasinato un sacco le cose,” dice piano.</p><p>“È di questo che si tratta? Te l'avevo detto, ti avevo avvertito che sono ancora arrabbiato e che sarà qualcosa su cui dobbiamo lavorare. Te l'avevo <em>detto</em>...”</p><p>“Ma non smetterai mai di essere arrabbiato, John. E non ti fidi di me. Devi ricordare consapevolmente a te stesso che va bene fidarsi di me, e non sta migliorando, e posso vedertelo in faccia tutto il tempo ed è lancinante." La bocca di Mary si piega in una linea infelice. “E la cosa peggiore è che non posso biasimarti per questo. Avrei dovuto dirtelo molto prima, adesso lo capisco.”</p><p>"Perché non l'hai fatto?"</p><p>"L’avevo detto a David, lo sai." Le sopracciglia di Mary si aggrottano. “Non tutto, ma abbastanza. Mi ha lasciato pochi giorni dopo. Abbastanza amichevolmente, ovvio, e mi fidavo di lui per mantenere il mio segreto. Ma aveva lo stesso paura a dormire accanto a me la notte."</p><p>"Avresti dovuto dirmelo." La voce di John trema. Anche il suo cuore sembra tremare.</p><p>"Lo so. Tu sei fatto di stoffa più resistente." Mary si aggrappa alla sua tazza, gli occhi luccicanti in modo sospetto. “Volevo così disperatamente tenerti. Il che non è un motivo razionale, ma questo è quanto."</p><p>"Mary, io ti amo." John allunga il braccio sul tavolo per afferrarle la mano. "Ti amo, okay?" Lui l’ama. È qui, no?</p><p>"Lo so." Mary gira la mano e gli restituisce la stretta. "Ti amo anch'io. Pensi che non sia così? Ecco perché stiamo avendo questa conversazione. Sto cercando di fare la cosa giusta, John. E vorrei che anche tu avessi la possibilità di farla."</p><p>“Fare <em>quale</em> cosa giusta?”</p><p>Mary allunga un braccio attraverso il tavolo per coprirgli la mano con la sua. “Devi stare con Sherlock. Voi due vi appartenete in un modo che, francamente, mi fa impazzire."</p><p>John la fissa ad occhi spalancati, ammutolito.</p><p>Mary gli rivolge un sorriso acquoso. “Ti fa <em>provare</em> così tanto. Tu... non hai idea di come lo guardi. T’illumini ogni volta che lo vedi, o anche solo se mi stai raccontando di lui." Alla fine una lacrima le scivola lungo la guancia e lei alza la mano libera per spazzarla via. "All'inizio pensavo fosse solo perché eri così felice che fosse vivo, ma poi..." Scuote tristemente la testa. "Non mi hai mai guardata così, John."</p><p>"Ti amo,” ripete lui. La sua gola si è chiusa e la sua voce si è ridotta a un sussurro rauco.</p><p>"Ma ami di più lui." Mary si raddrizza e si asciuga di nuovo gli occhi. “Non posso essere la tua seconda scelta, John. Non è giusto per nessuno di noi, soprattutto per Mila. Non merita di vederci stare insieme finché non ci inaspriamo irreparabilmente.”</p><p>John le stringe la mano, sentendo qualcosa di tagliente che gli si fa strada in gola. "Per favore, no,” dice. "Non lasciarmi."</p><p>Mary restituisce la stretta. "Non ti lascerò,” dice. “Sarò la madre di tua figlia e diventerò tua amica. Solo non posso più essere tua moglie."</p><p>John apre la bocca, ma non ci sono parole. Mary lo guarda e qualcosa nel suo viso la porta a girare attorno al tavolo.</p><p>"John." Gli appoggia le mani sulle guance. "Oh, John, non farlo."</p><p>Ma lui lo fa. Nasconde la faccia nel suo maglione, annusa il suo sapone, il suo sudore e Mila, e piange.</p><p>***</p><p>John fa le valigie la mattina dopo, con Mary seduta sul letto con Mila tra le braccia, che lo guarda.</p><p>"Non è necessario che tu ti trasferisca subito,” dice Mary piano, per la terza volta negli ultimi dieci minuti.</p><p>"Lo so." John apre un cassetto e si trova faccia a faccia con le sue camicie ordinatamente piegate. Sbuffa e ne prende cinque dalla cima della pila. “Ma io... devo andarmene. Devo... ricollegare il cervello. Prendere un po’ d'aria." Le rivolge un sorriso secco da sopra la spalla. "Be’. Un sacco d’aria."</p><p>Mary si avvicina al letto e tiene aperta la borsa con una mano mentre lui ci infila le camicie. “Promettimi che non sprecherai soldi in una stupida camera d'albergo. Torna a Baker Street, ok? Hai una casa lì.”</p><p>"Non posso..." John sospira e torna verso il comò per le calze. "Non posso soltanto... spuntare là e annunciare che sto tornando. Ora è l'appartamento di Sherlock, dovrei..."</p><p>"Gli ho telefonato mentre eri sotto la doccia." Mila strilla e agita le braccine, e Mary la zittisce dolcemente. "Ho chiesto se potevi andare a stare lì qualche giorno, e lui ha detto <em>sì, ovviamente</em>." Sorride. “Ti ho detto che gli manchi. Puoi dirgli di persona che ti piacerebbe tornare a vivere lì. E perché, ovviamente.”</p><p>"Va bene. Va bene, Mary...”John lascia cadere i calzini nella borsa e si pizzica la radice del naso. “Sai una cosa, questo è folle. Ci siamo separati letteralmente poche <em>ore fa</em>, e stiamo parlando di <em>Sherlock</em>? Abbiamo... accordi da prendere, dobbiamo parlare di Mila..."</p><p>“Terrò io la custodia, dato che quell'appartamento è una trappola mortale, e tu puoi avere tutti i giorni di visita che desideri. Una volta cresciuta abbastanza da non essere più un pericolo per se stessa, possiamo passare alla custodia congiunta.” Mary tiene Mila più vicino e lo guarda con un sorriso vagamente divertito da sopra il suo soffice ciuffo di capelli.</p><p>"Ci hai pensato bene, vero?" John distoglie lo sguardo e inizia a piegare i jeans.</p><p>“Non cambiare argomento. Non sto divorziando da te solo perché voi due continuiate a struggervi l’uno per l’altro, quindi inizia a usare il cervello, John.”</p><p>"Non so se ricordi, ma una volta ha simulato la sua morte e mi ha lasciato indietro per due dannati anni, perché... cosa ti rende così sicura che lui..."</p><p>"Ti ami?" Il sorriso di Mary si fa più ampio, ma infine, le è sempre piaciuto litigare con lui per qualche ragione insondabile. “L'ha annunciato a tutti al matrimonio, ricordi? Inoltre...”Sospira. "Tu non hai visto la sua faccia quando ti abbiamo tirato fuori da quel falò, ma io sì."</p><p>Anche John l'ha vista, quell'orribile sera di Natale, e il ricordo è ancora fresco. “Senti, io... so che gli importa, ok? Lo so. Non penso solo che...” Ficca i jeans nella borsa con forza del tutto superflua. "Inoltre, non so nemmeno io cosa... se voglio..." Si arrende con le parole e fa un gesto irritato con entrambe le mani.</p><p>"Non sei gay,” dice Mary servizievole. “Me lo hai dimostrato. Ampiamente, potrei aggiungere."</p><p>"Esatto!" esplode John. "E non penso che lui voglia..."</p><p>“La bisessualità è una cosa reale, John. Inoltre, penso di sapere qual è il tuo problema,”Mary lo interrompe pensierosa, e il suo sorriso è ora indubbiamente compiaciuto. "Continui a pensare di essere ‘gay’è... fare sesso con un uomo senza volto? Con catene e fruste di contorno? Il che può andare comunque benissimo, ma in ogni caso, devi lavorarci su. Così. Questo è ciò che intendi quando dici che non sei gay."</p><p>Le orecchie di John sono bollenti. "Sì, bene." Tossisce e ripiega un paio di pantaloni. "Quindi, qual è il tuo punto?"</p><p>"Be’, non vuoi tenere stretto <em>Sherlock</em>?" La voce di Mary si ammorbidisce. "Bacialo, digli quanto significa per te?"</p><p>Le mani di John s’immobilizzano. "Lui non vorrebbe che lo facessi,” dice.</p><p>"Non puoi saperlo,” sottolinea dolcemente Mary. "Ma non è quello che ti ho chiesto."</p><p>John chiude gli occhi e deglutisce. "Non lo so,” dice. “Io... davvero non lo so. È troppo... troppo astratto.” Apre gli occhi e infila lentamente la pila di pantaloni nella sacca. "Non vorrebbe che lo facessi,” ripete.</p><p>"Prenderai davvero una decisione del genere basandoti su un fatto così incerto?" Mary sospira, bacia la cima dei capelli di Mila. "Devi risolverlo, John."</p><p>John getta i suoi articoli da toeletta in cima ai vestiti e chiude a cerniera la borsa. "Possiamo smettere di parlarne?" supplica. “Non posso occuparmi di <em>divorziare da te, cazzo,</em> e di cosa diavolo ci sia tra Sherlock e me allo stesso tempo, okay? Questo è già un dannato incubo così com'è, quindi che ne dici di divorziare prima e parlare di tutto il resto dopo?”</p><p>Mary si alza dal letto e gli si avvicina. "In realtà stavo cercando di distrarci entrambi,” dice e mette Mila tra le sue braccia. "Inoltre, <em>è</em> importante."</p><p>"Lo so," mormora John e spinge il naso tra i capelli di Mila. "Lo so. Solo... non ora, per favore?"</p><p>Mary annuisce lentamente. "Va bene." Avvolge le braccia attorno a entrambi e preme il viso contro la spalla di John. "Mila starà bene," sussurra. “Io e te staremo bene. Lo prometto. Staremo bene."</p><p>***</p><p>"Sei a casa?" chiama John, trasportando la sua sacca attraverso la porta, e Sherlock fa spuntare la testa da dietro l'angolo dalla cucina.</p><p>"Quella è troppo pesante per ‘un paio di giorni’." Si acciglia ed esce da dietro la parete di vetro. "Abbigliamento per almeno una settimana, scarpe di ricambio." Lo sguardo di valutazione arriva fino alla faccia di John e Sherlock s’immobilizza. “Non hai dormito. Non solo, hai pianto."</p><p>John fa una smorfia. "Ci stiamo separando."</p><p>Sherlock sbatte le palpebre. “Sono stato informato che le coppie litigano parecchio nel loro primo anno di matrimonio. Di sicuro, se ci pensi razionalmente...”</p><p>"Stiamo divorziando, Sherlock."</p><p>Sherlock lo fissa, intenso e silenzioso, e John deve distogliere lo sguardo. "Porto questa di sopra," mormora. Si gira e spinge di nuovo se stesso e la sua sacca attraverso la porta.</p><p>Cinque minuti dopo John si trova seduto sul suo vecchio materasso nudo, guardandosi cautamente intorno. Non abita qui da quattro anni, eppure, la stanza è del tutto familiare e persino spogliata com'è, essere qui sembra come un lungo sospiro di sollievo. Pare che non se ne sia dimenticato nessun dettaglio. Guarda la sua vecchia finestra e ricorda che la luce del sole estivo s’intrufola fino al viso e lo sveglia alle sette del mattino. La porta dell'armadio è un pochino socchiusa, dev’essere sollevata un po’ per chiudersi a dovere, ma chi è stato qui per ultimo non lo sapeva. Sherlock? Tutte le superfici sono prive di polvere, quindi è più probabile che fosse la signora Hudson.</p><p>C'è un bussare insolitamente esitante alla porta e John sospira.</p><p>"Da quando in qua tu bussi?" chiede, e Sherlock entra.</p><p>Tossicchia, poi si mette le mani dietro la schiena e lo guarda intensamente. "Stai bene?"</p><p>John sbatte le palpebre. Sherlock di solito non glielo chiede, non senza che ci sia di mezzo un immediato pericolo mortale. "Sto bene,” risponde automaticamente.</p><p>Sherlock emette un verso di derisione. "Sei sconvolto. E non mi dici cosa sta succedendo. "</p><p>“Cosa intendi, <em>cosa sta succedendo? </em>"John alza le sopracciglia. "Te l'ho detto. Mary ha preparato la richiesta di divorzio e l'abbiamo firmata. Immagino che potremmo ancora ritirarla, legalmente parlando, ma non cambieremo idea al riguardo. Quindi, non <em>sta succedendo</em> nulla, è già successo."</p><p>"Evidentemente,” dice Sherlock in tono strascicato, "ma perché? Avete già avuto problemi peggiori rispetto alla stragrande maggioranza delle coppie, quindi cos’è capitato adesso?”</p><p>John si lecca le labbra. Pensa selvaggiamente a Mary, pallida e vacillante sull’orlo delle lacrime,<em> non mi hai mai guardata così</em>. Pensa di aprire la bocca e raccontare a Sherlock cosa gli aveva detto lei di preciso. Poi il momento passa e John si schiarisce la gola. “A quanto pare, non ce l'abbiamo fatta fino in fondo. Mary ha detto che non avrei smesso di essere arrabbiato con lei, che non mi sarei mai più fidato, e che questo ci stava rendendo entrambi troppo infelici per continuare."</p><p>"È vero?" chiede Sherlock.</p><p>John sospira. "Abbastanza vero. Non potevo negarlo con la coscienza tranquilla, comunque."</p><p>Sherlock lo fissa ancora per un momento, poi distoglie bruscamente lo sguardo e si siede sul bordo del materasso accanto a lui. "Mi dispiace,” offre, tamburellando un ritmo nervoso sul pavimento con il piede sinistro.</p><p>John fa un sorriso e gli dà un colpetto alla spalla con la propria. "Grazie, credo. Ma è stato davvero molto amichevole. Abbiamo deciso di rimanere amici e tutto il resto. Quindi non devi preoccuparti di nulla."</p><p>"Chi ha detto che ero preoccupato?" Sherlock sbuffa e si alza. "Pranzo?"</p><p>"Un po’ presto, ma non dirò di no." Anche John si alza. "Mangerai anche tu."</p><p>"Io non ho fame." Sherlock inizia a precederlo giù per le scale.</p><p>John lo ferma con una mano sulla spalla. In piedi qualche gradino più giù, Sherlock, per una volta, sta guardando John dal basso invece che dall’alto, e l'effetto è leggermente sconcertante. I suoi occhi sembrano più grandi... un po’ troppo grandi e innocenti per essere naturali, in effetti, e John assottiglia con sospetto i suoi.</p><p>"Quando è stata l'ultima volta che hai mangiato?"</p><p>"Davvero, John, non è necessario."</p><p>"Rispondi alla domanda, Sherlock."</p><p>Sherlock sospira impaziente. "L’ho dimenticato. Un paio di giorni, probabilmente.”</p><p>"Bene." John lo spinge delicatamente perché ricominci a camminare. "Andiamo da Angelo, e mangerai un pasto come si deve."</p><p>Abbastanza sorprendentemente, Sherlock non emette una parola di protesta.</p><p>***</p><p>La prima notte a casa, John dorme come un morto.</p><p>Al mattino, è infastidito nello scoprire che Sherlock è uscito senza dirglielo, ma proprio quando sta per mettere su il bollitore, il bastardo in questione irrompe. Occhi accesi, capelli sollevati come una nuvola di tempesta, le guance arrossate, Sherlock lancia in faccia a John la sua giacca, e sogghigna come se si fosse inselvatichito durante la notte.</p><p>“Abbiamo un indizio su Moriarty. Dai, <em>dai!</em>”</p><p>È quasi di nuovo fuori dalla porta quando si accorge che John non si è mosso e si gira. "John?" Si schiarisce la gola. "Vorresti venire con me, per favore?"</p><p>John si mette la giacca. "Non essere idiota,” dice. "Voglio sempre venire con te."</p><p>Il sollievo di Sherlock è così evidente che lo fa sentire caldo dappertutto. "Dai, su."</p><p>E ore dopo, quando la notte d'estate cade sulla città e l’indizio si rivela vano, Sherlock indossa i guanti e guarda John, e i suoi occhi riflettono i lampioni.</p><p>"Cena?" chiede.</p><p>John ricambia lo sguardo, e <em>Dio</em>, può dirlo, finalmente gli è permesso dirlo: "Muoio di fame.”</p><p>***</p><p>La signora Hudson si affanna ogni giorno intorno a John, nonostante lui cerchi di rassicurarla, più e più volte, che la separazione è amichevole. Tuttavia, lei lo abbraccia e gli dà una pacca sulla mano e gli porta il tè quasi tutti i giorni per la prima settimana dal suo ritorno a Baker Street, e Sherlock non si lamenta mai, neanche per un secondo, nemmeno la volta che ha coperto l'intero tavolo della cucina con flaconi pieni di sangue nelle varie fasi della coagulazione e la signora Hudson li sposta da parte per appoggiare lì il vassoio del tè. Sherlock è in piedi, visibilmente nervoso a vedere qualcun altro che tocca i suoi esperimenti, ma non pronuncia neanche una parola di protesta.</p><p>Lestrade passa qualche giorno dopo l'arrivo di John, consegna a Sherlock una pila di fascicoli di casi irrisolti e trascina John al pub più vicino per una birra e una misura di buon vecchio e imbarazzante pacca-sulla-spalla. Sembra incredibilmente sollevato quando John, a questo punto un po’ spazientito, spiega che <em>no, per la decima volta, è stato amichevole, e no, non ho intenzione di tagliarmi i polsi per la disperazione</em>. Poi parlano invece di rugby, e John scopre come Sherlock abbia sul serio, letteralmente portato alle lacrime un agente alle prime armi su una scena del crimine tre settimane prima. John non era lì per vederlo da sé, e l'assenza di un ricordo che avrebbe dovuto esistere gli graffia il cervello. John torna a casa tardi, ubriaco, e trova le morbide ondate di violino che lentamente, teneramente permeanol'aria. È quasi come se Sherlock volesse che lui si addormentasse con facilità, ed è esattamente quello che fa.</p><p>In breve, la vita è straordinariamente simile a quella di anni fa, prima delle morti, matrimoni e tetti, e questo preoccupa John, la facilità con cui lui si reinserisce nella loro vita; come l'appartamento si espande e lo avvolge ed è di nuovo il <em>loro</em> appartamento; come la luce, gli odori e i rumori siano così familiari e confortanti che non ha nemmeno bisogno di abituarsi di nuovo a tutto. Ma soprattutto, è preoccupante quanto John sia felice di avere di nuovo vicino Sherlock. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di quanto fosse preoccupato per lui, <em>tutto il tempo</em>, ed essere sollevato d’improvviso da quella preoccupazione è stranamente esaltante.</p><p>Naturalmente, ciò significa che ha più spazio nei pensieri per preoccuparsi di Mila e Mary e del divorzio, ma Sherlock lo tiene occupato e all'improvviso sono passate due settimane.</p><p>Mary viene a trovarlo un lunedì mattina, quando John non ha un turno in clinica e Sherlock è convenientemente assente dall'appartamento, con Mila infilata in un marsupio sul petto e una borsa di pannolini in spalla.</p><p>Mila emette uno squittio e inizia a scalciare con le sue minuscole gambe non appena lo vede, ma Mary sembra pallida, sottile e triste e a John basta un secondo netto per decidere che il loro status di neoseparati non conta quando si tratta di offrire un conforto apparentemente molto necessario, quindi si alza e va ad avvolgere le braccia attorno a entrambe.</p><p>"Sto bene,” dice Mary, ma non si allontana.</p><p>"Non stai bene." John preme un bacio sulla testa di Mila.</p><p>"Be’, lo sai. Non sto bene, ma sto tenendo duro. " Gli offre un sorriso incolore quando lui fa un passo indietro. “Alla fine starò bene. Tu come stai?"</p><p>"Sto..." balbetta John. Lui ha Sherlock. Non può pretendere di sentirsi così male come deve sentirsi Mary. “Tenendo duro?”</p><p>"Tu hai Sherlock," dice lei con un sospiro. "Va solo a dimostrare che avevo ragione."</p><p>"Possiamo non..." John si pizzica la radice del naso. "Per favore, siediti, farò il tè."</p><p>Quindi prepara il tè e parlano in raffiche artefatte e slegate di giorni che non condividono più. Il lavello della cucina era intasato, dice Mary. John ha visto molte infezioni alle orecchie in clinica. Mary sta pensando di ridipingere il soggiorno. John non riesce a far smettere a Sherlock di fumare. Mila non sta ancora dormendo tutta la notte. Mary ha smesso di mangiare cereali al cioccolato per colazione, perché vuole perdere il peso preso in gravidanza.</p><p>“Lo odio,” dice di colpo ferocemente Mary, e John alza lo sguardo da Mila sul suo grembo. "Lo odio così tanto, John."</p><p>"Il cioccolato?" azzarda lui, un po’ confuso. "Non è davvero..."</p><p>"Non il maledetto cioccolato, John, odio ciò in cui ho trasformato la mia vita." Si aggrappa alla sua tazza e lo guarda, con gli occhi verdi che brillano come non li aveva visti da mesi. “Odio essere una piccola casalinga felice. L'avrei fatto, perché eravamo una famiglia e non ce l'avevo avuta da decenni. E guardaci ora."</p><p>John la guarda, sentendosi impotente. "È solo fino a quando Mila non può andare all'asilo,” offre esitante. "Allora tornerai al lavoro, come abbiamo concordato."</p><p>"Lo so. <em>Lo so</em>." Mary si asciuga rabbiosamente una lacrima. “Non è colpa tua, John, io... avevo finito con la mia vecchia vita, ero così stufa di tutto quello. Volevo una vita normale, volevo una famiglia da poter chiamare mia, volevo...” La sua voce si spezza e si copre il viso con le mani. "Volevo essere felice per una volta,” mormora quasi senza suono. "Senza molta fortuna."</p><p>"Mary." John sposta Mila tra le sue braccia e si sporge sul tavolo per avvolgerle le dita attorno all'avambraccio. "Mary, non farlo, per favore."</p><p>Lei abbassa le mani con un sospiro irregolare. "Forse sono spezzata,” dice con una risata priva di divertimento. "Nessuna vita normale per gli ex assassini."</p><p>"E nessuna vita normale per gli ex soldati," mormora John tra sé.</p><p>"Che coppia facciamo,” dice Mary, e John si rende conto di averlo detto ad alta voce. Tira su col naso e si strofina gli occhi. “Mi domando se... no. Inutile chiederselo ora."</p><p>John posa la mano sulla sua e la stringe. Vuole baciarle la bocca infelice finché non smette di essere infelice, ma adesso non è davvero un'opzione.</p><p>"Non ci pensare nemmeno," dice Mary con un sorriso ironico e John arrossisce. "Parlando di cose controproducenti."</p><p>"Lo so, mi dispiace." John guarda le loro mani unite. "Non so cosa fare,” dice. “Dovremmo lanciare piatti l'uno contro l'altro e urlare. Cose di quel tipo. Non è quello che dovrebbero fare le persone normali quando divorziano? ”</p><p>"Immagino che su questo punto non siamo affatto ‘persone normali’." Mary gli stringe la mano in risposta. "Stai ancora indossando l’anello."</p><p>"Anche tu," mormora John. Lo aveva fissato ogni mattina nelle ultime due settimane, cercando di convincersi a toglierselo. Si chiede ora se Mary abbia avuto gli stessi problemi o se non le sia nemmeno venuto in mente di levarselo.</p><p>Ma lei ora sorride, almeno gentilmente se non felicemente, e appoggia le mani piatte sul tavolo. "Qui,” dice. "Toglierò il tuo se tu togli il mio."</p><p>John deglutisce e si protende verso le sue dita. Lei ha messo su un po’ di peso e l'anello non le scivola via dal dito fino a quando lui non lo gira e lo strattona delicatamente. Lo lascia cadere sul tavolo tra loro e vi appoggia accanto la propria mano sinistra.</p><p>Le piccole mani di Mary - così ferme, John si era sempre chiesto come potesse avere mani così ferme quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta - ora tremano leggermente, faticando per sfilargli l’anello dal dito. Anche lui ha guadagnato peso.</p><p>Mila strilla e si contorce nell'incavo del braccio destro di John, e Mary fa cadere l’anello sul tavolo con un tintinnio, proprio accanto al suo. Due piccoli cerchi dorati giacciono lì, brillando nel sole del mattino, e John pensa, un po’ istericamente, che sembrano quasi nuovi, ancora lucidi e carini.</p><p>"Non siamo nemmeno stati sposati abbastanza a lungo da consumarli,” fa eco Mary piano.</p><p>John annuisce. Si chiede che cosa dovrebbero farne. Buttali via? Tenerli per scopi nostalgici?</p><p>"Come fanno le persone a farlo?" dice ad alta voce, poi la porta della cucina si spalanca e Sherlock entra.</p><p>John è assalito da un orribile bisogno di ridere della situazione, ma Sherlock di colpo sembra quasi terrorizzato.</p><p>"Oh,” dice, con aria smarrita. "Scusatemi. Non intendevo..."</p><p>"Va tutto bene, Sherlock." Mary si alza e lo abbraccia, il che lo zittisce con rapidità impressionante.</p><p>"Stai bene?" le chiede lui incerto, ricambiando l’abbraccio. "Hai pianto."</p><p>La domanda predefinita per i Watson, pensa mestamente John, tranne per il fatto che una presto diventerà l'ex Watson.</p><p>"Sto bene, Sherlock, piango sempre in questi giorni,” dice lei, con la voce attutita dal suo petto. "Non è un grosso problema. E tu?"</p><p>"Sono abbastanza sicuro che non sei tu quella che dovrebbe fare questa domanda,” dice Sherlock, e Mary sbuffa e lo lascia andare.</p><p>"Devo dire che il tuo tempismo è impeccabile,” dice. "Stavamo solo avendo un momento, quindi grazie a Dio ci hai interrotto."</p><p>Ma Sherlock sta fissando Mila e John si rende conto che lui non l’ha mai più vista da quando l'aveva tenuta in ospedale il giorno in cui era nata. Era stato uno spettacolo che John non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere: Sherlock scioccato fino al silenzio assoluto dal piccolo fagotto tra le sue braccia. Da allora, Sherlock non è venuto a trovarli nonostante i numerosi inviti, e anche se John scattava foto di sua figlia e le inviava quasi ogni giorno a lui e al resto dei loro amici, una foto al telefono non è affatto la stessa cosa che vederla di nuovo di persona.</p><p>"Vuoi prenderla in braccio?" John si alza.</p><p>"È cresciuta," mormora Sherlock, poi chiude di scatto la bocca e tende le braccia.</p><p>John fa il giro del tavolo e gli passa Mila. Sherlock l’annida nell'incavo del gomito e riprende a guardarla. Mila, per non essere da meno, lo fissa gravemente.</p><p>"Sembra così piccola quando la tieni in braccio tu," dice Mary, esprimendo i pensieri di John.</p><p>Sherlock non si preoccupa nemmeno di alzare lo sguardo. "Ciao,” dice a Mila. "Probabilmente non ti ricordi di me, ma ci siamo già incontrati."</p><p>John sbuffa. “Sai che non può ancora capirti? Peccato, erano secoli che non ti vedevo così educato.”</p><p>"Non ascoltare tuo padre,” dice Sherlock a Mila, chinando la testa e sorridendole. "Sono sicuro che non t’importa di vecchie cose noiose come l’essere educata."</p><p>Mila è d'accordo, e lo dimostra tuffando la sua miniscola mano nella frangia di Sherlock e tirando. Anche abbastanza forte, a giudicare dal guaito spaventato di Sherlock.</p><p>"Le piace tirare i capelli anche a me,” commenta Mary, sorridendo. "Quindi credo che tu abbia ragione, non è davvero educata."</p><p>"Le nuove esperienze sono cruciali alla sua età,” afferma Sherlock a denti stretti. Alza una mano e le districa delicatamente le dita dai suoi capelli. "Ora,” dice deciso e alza la testa, con Mila che ora gli stringe le dita. “Faremo un patto. Devi stare lontana dai miei capelli per i prossimi mesi, finché non imparerai a non tirare così forte. D’accordo? D’accordo."</p><p>"Buona fortuna," dice ironicamente John.</p><p>"Protesto contro quell'atteggiamento." Sherlock lo oltrepassa e si sistema sulla sua poltrona. Fa penzolare la frangia della sua sciarpa sopra la testa di Mila. "Divertiti,” dice, e Mila strilla di gioia e tira la lana blu.</p><p>John sente i deboli suoni di strappi e sussulta, ma Sherlock le sorride di gioia.</p><p>"Sei fortunata che non mi interessi di questa particolare sciarpa,” le dice. Mila sta rosicchiando le frange e sorridendo verso di lui.</p><p>Anche il regalo di Natale di John e Mary a Sherlock l'anno precedente era stato una sciarpa, simile a quella che Mila è attualmente intenzionata a distruggere, sempre blu, ma più scura; John è inaspettatamente felice di sapere che a Sherlock non importa di questa particolare sciarpa.</p><p>"Bene, ti adora," sospira Mary con un udibile sollievo. “Avrei chiesto a John di prendersi cura di lei per la giornata e sembra che tu ci abbia già preso la mano. Entrambi starete a casa fino a sera, sì? Splendido."</p><p>John si lecca nervosamente le labbra, sentendosi d’improvviso in colpa per le ultime due settimane. "Mary, mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto sbrigartela da sola con lei per due settimane, non volevo..."</p><p>“Va tutto bene, John,” lo interrompe svelta Mary, poi solleva lo sguardo dalla borsetta e lo guarda in faccia. I suoi occhi si ammorbidiscono. "Voglio dire, va bene,” dice. “Sapevamo che sarebbe successo, ricordi? Elaboreremo una sorta di programma, e questo è stato un caso insolito, solo per darci un po’ di tempo per respirare."</p><p>"Okay," concorda John incerto.</p><p>“Ora ho bisogno di aiuto e lo sto chiedendo. Annuisci con la testa,” gli ordina, e John annuisce. "Bene. Ho preparato la formula alimentare, i pannolini e qualche giocattolo, è tutto nella borsa. " Guarda l'orologio. “Adesso sono quasi le undici. Vengo a prenderla verso le sette. Respira, John, l'hai già fatto prima, ricordi?”</p><p>John annuisce silenziosamente, vergognandosi un po’ di essere così riluttante, e Mary si gira verso Sherlock.</p><p>"Nessun discorso sugli omicidi, capito?"</p><p>Sherlock sporge la mascella con aria ribelle e Mary alza gli occhi al cielo.</p><p>“Non ancora, ok? Prima deve capire la moralità, dopo puoi farla emozionare su schizzi di sangue e alibi traballanti. "</p><p>"Voi due sapete che non ha nemmeno quattro mesi, giusto?" chiede John incredulo, e viene tranquillamente ignorato.</p><p>"Staremo bene, Mary,” dice Sherlock. "John funziona meglio sotto pressione, sarà stellare."</p><p>"Questa non è pressione, è la nostra fottuta bambina." Mary va a baciare la testa di Mila e la coccola dolcemente per qualche secondo, poi stringe la spalla di Sherlock e si raddrizza. "Hai il mio numero,” dice e dà a John un veloce abbraccio prima rimettersi la giacca. "Scommetto che non ne avrai bisogno, ma per ogni evenienza."</p><p>"Va bene,” dice John, e Mary alza gli occhi al cielo, ma adesso sta sorridendo.</p><p>Scompare per le scale con un ultimo cenno e John si schiarisce la gola e si volta. Sherlock sorride a Mila, che sembra stia vivendo il momento migliore della sua vita masticandogli la sciarpa; lui sta tirando la stoffa per farla scuotere e danzare nella sua stretta e lei strilla eccitata, afferrandola con i piccoli pugni.</p><p>John tossisce di nuovo, sentendosi improvvisamente superfluo nello scenario. "Be’, sembra che tu te la stia cavando alla perfezione,” dice. "Vado solo... a preparare un altro po’ di tè, va bene?"</p><p>Sherlock alza lo sguardo, sorpreso. "Ti dispiace?" offre incerto. “Ho... Ho fatto male? Pensavo..."</p><p>John si strofina gli occhi ed espira una risata stanca. È folle, invidiare a Sherlock il suo essere a proprio agio con Mila, ma la vista di loro due insieme sta gli facendo sentire una stretta al petto, e cos'altro potrebbe essere se non la sua stessa gelosia davanti al sentirsi continuamente un fallimento quando si tratta di paternità?</p><p>"Cristo, no, Sherlock, mi dispiace,” dice. Si avvicina per appollaiarsi sul bracciolo e accarezza i capelli di Mila, e lei gli sorride oltre la lana blu nella sua bocca senza denti. “Sono un idiota. Sei incredibile. Starà qui abbastanza spesso, sono elettrizzato dal fatto che lei ti piaccia."</p><p>Sherlock sbatte le palpebre. "Sono incredibile perché sto giocando con un bambino?"</p><p>John sbuffa. “Ha sbavato dappertutto la tua sciarpa, Sherlock. Pensavo che saresti stato livido."</p><p>"Non m’interessa questa sciarpa,” ripete Sherlock, guardando di nuovo giù. "E a lei piace."</p><p>Mila concorda con uno squittio entusiasta e John sorride. "Che ne dici di quel tè?" offre, e Sherlock annuisce, distratto.</p><p>John torna in cucina. Prepara il tè e fissa la coppia di fedi nuziali sul tavolo.</p><p>È solo più tardi quel giorno, dopo che Mila è stata nutrita e cambiata diverse volte, ha ascoltato il violino, è stata vezzeggiata dalla signora Hudson, è stata istruita sull'effetto della musica sullo sviluppo del bambino, e sta finalmente sonnecchiando felicemente in grembo a Sherlock mentre lui discute con la televisione, quando John inizia a prendere roba dal frigo per preparare una cena per Sherlock e se stesso, che nota che gli anelli sono scomparsi.</p><p>Entra nel soggiorno pestando i piedi e si guadagna uno sguardo irritato da Sherlock.</p><p>"Lei dorme ancora più sodo di te, e tu puoi continuare a dormire anche con me che ti grido addosso," sussurra ferocemente John. “Che cosa ne hai fatto degli anelli? So che sei stato tu, non è passato nessun altro da stamattina.”</p><p>Sherlock aggrotta le sopracciglia. “Li ho messi nel tuo cassettone, nell'angolo esterno destro del secondo cassetto, sotto i calzini eleganti. Non volevo che si perdessero."</p><p>John sospira, esasperato. “Hai indicizzato di nuovo le mie calze. Splendido."</p><p>Intende controllare il cassetto più tardi in serata, quando va a letto, e se ne dimentica, e non se ne ricorda più.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John aveva pensato che la morte di Sherlock sarebbe stata la cosa peggiore che gli sarebbe mai successa, che nulla avrebbe potuto superarla. Dopo che i suoi due anni di lutto erano stati resi irrilevanti, aveva deciso, molto semplicemente, che sarebbe morto prima di Sherlock. Non era in realtà un piano quanto una decisione di non permettersi di provare mai più quel tipo di dolore.</p><p>Poi Sherlock era andato e aveva ucciso Magnussen, e... francamente, era stata una situazione ridicola, perché era naturale che Sherlock sarebbe riuscito a superare se stesso e fare qualcosa di peggio che fingere la propria morte.</p><p>Per le successive due settimane, John aveva ascoltato le urla di rabbia impotente che gli riecheggiavano nella testa. In seguito, non ricordò molto oltre a quello, e alle braccia di Mary lo circondavano in ogni occasione possibile, e alla voce morta e senza speranza di Mycroft al telefono. <em>"Non c'è niente che io possa fare. Sono osservato molto attentamente. Per favore, non gridarmi addosso, per oggi se ne è già occupata nostra madre.” </em>L'impotenza era stata la cosa peggiore. John non aveva idea di dove fosse Sherlock, cosa ci fosse in serbo per lui; non sapeva nemmeno se fosse vivo o se il governo l’avesse tranquillamente... John non riusciva a pensarlo nemmeno tra sé. Tutto quello che sapeva era che Sherlock era riuscito ad abbandonarlo di nuovo, e questa volta lui non aveva nemmeno il vuoto conforto della morte apparente.</p><p>Prima che arrivassero le notizie, Mary si era assunta il compito di tormentare Mycroft. John stava fissando il suo tè freddo mentre le urla di Mary scuotevano le pareti. Non aveva la forza di chiedersi cosa le aveva detto Mycroft per suscitare una tale rabbia, o di preoccuparsi quando la sua voce si era calmata, diventando vuota e sconfitta.</p><p>Alla fine lei era entrata nella loro cucina, pallida come un lenzuolo, ed era caduta a sedere sulla sedia di fronte a lui. Per un lungo momento, si erano fissati l'un l'altro.</p><p>"Lo stanno mandando in missione suicida." Le nocche di Mary erano bianche dove stringeva ancora il telefono. "Ovviamente Mycroft non userebbe quell'espressione, ma ho trascorso abbastanza tempo trattando coi vari tipi di servizi segreti da sapere cosa sta succedendo."</p><p>Era stato come essere soffocato, o meglio come se i suoi polmoni avessero dimenticato come si faceva a inspirare. John aveva lasciato andare la tazza e si era premuto la base delle mani sugli occhi. <em>Sta succedendo di nuovo</em> – un’amara sfumatura di isteria – <em>com’è che sta succedendo di nuovo?</em></p><p>“Fai uno scherzo come questo e ti mandano in missione. Niente di ufficiale, dovresti solo morire e risparmiargli il disturbo." La voce di Mary era stata ancora attentamente inespressiva, ma c'era stato un tremito sottostante che aveva trafitto il petto di John.</p><p>"No." I suoi palmi erano calati sul tavolo con uno schianto. "No. Non è possibile, no."</p><p>Mary gli aveva afferrato le mani. "John..."</p><p>"Gesù." Lui aveva serrato gli occhi. “Dio, no. <em>No.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Ascoltami!</em>” era scattata Mary, piantandogli nella pelle le unghie corte. "Ascolta. Ho convinto Mycroft ad accettare di lasciarci vedere Sherlock prima che se ne vada."</p><p>John faticava a respirare. "Fanculo. Oh, Gesù. Quando?"</p><p>"Domattina. Ci verranno a prendere alle otto.”</p><p>"Domani. <em>Gesù</em>.”</p><p>"Ascoltami." Mary gli aveva stretto le dita, abbastanza forte da farlo trasalire di riflesso. “Sherlock è <em>intelligente</em>, ok? È un dannato genio, lo sappiamo tutti. Può sopravvivere là fuori. Diavolo, l'ha fatto prima, per due anni."</p><p>"Ma... <em>una missione suicida...</em>"</p><p>“Lo stanno gettando in un nido di serpenti e sperano che i serpenti risolvano il problema per loro. Potrebbe farcela, ma nel loro ragionamento è improbabile. Però lui <em>può</em>." Mary l’aveva fissato, gli occhi verdi scuri e ardenti nella faccia pallida. “Vive per sfidare le probabilità, John. Lui sopravviverà."</p><p>John aveva deglutito. La sua gola sembrava incredibilmente stretta. "Se non lo fa..."</p><p>"Non penseremo al <em>se</em>," aveva detto Mary con ferocia. "Ascoltami. Mycroft non è stupido. Sta guadagnando tempo. Sherlock deve solo durare abbastanza a lungo affinché Mycroft ottenga un po’ di influenza, affinché si depositi il polverone. E sarà in grado di aiutare Sherlock, come non può adesso.”</p><p>"Per quanto?"</p><p>"Qualche mese, forse metà di un anno." Mary aveva sospirato e chinato la testa, inspirando ed espirando. "Ora. Quello che <em>tu</em> puoi fare per Sherlock è recuperare il controllo."</p><p>John aveva annuito, prendendo fiato. La reazione alla crisi stava iniziando. "Domattina..."</p><p>“Lo vedremo e faremo del nostro meglio per non farlo preoccupare per noi. Deve concentrarsi sul rimanere vivo. Non può permettersi distrazioni. Pensare a casa lo farà ammazzare." Lo shock di Mary si era affilato in brutale concentrazione, e una piccola parte di John si era chiesta se fosse quello che era stata nella sua vecchia vita. “Cerca di chiarirgli che è amato e che noi ci aspettiamo che ritorni. Evita il dramma a tutti i costi."</p><p>John aveva annuito di nuovo. Una cupa immobilità si era posata su di lui, con alcuni chiari compiti tracciati. Poteva concentrarsi su quelli e per il momento bloccare il resto.</p><p>
  <em>Saluta Sherlock. Aggrappati alla migliore possibilità. Non crollare.</em>
</p><p>***</p><p>Una volta stabilita la routine, i giorni iniziano a scivolare l'uno nell'altro. Mila passa tre o quattro giorni alla settimana a Baker Street, anche se Mary viene ancora a prenderla la sera e la riporta al mattino, poiché è in congedo di maternità e ha una macchina. Una volta che John raggranella abbastanza per avere un secondo lettino da mettere nella sua camera da letto, Mila rimane anche la notte. È abbastanza piccola da adattarsi rapidamente e John può solo ringraziare la sua buona stella che a Sherlock, incredibilmente, piaccia avere intorno anche lei. Abbandona il suo vecchio lavoro a favore di un lavoro da sostituto, più vicino a Baker Street e con meno ore - non ha la volontà di trattenersi dal saltare a bordo ogni volta che Sherlock ha un caso, e il modo in cui Sherlock sorride beato quando lo fa vale la seccatura e il reddito minore.</p><p>Lui e Mary fanno del loro meglio per coordinarsi occupandosi di Mila con il lavoro di John, ma inevitabilmente, talvolta i loro impegni si sovrappongono. La signora Hudson, che non si lascia sfuggire nessuna possibilità di coccolare Mila, si offre volontaria per fare da babysitter - "Solo per qualche giorno, cara, non ti preoccupare," - ma poi un giorno John torna a casa e trova Mila con Sherlock.</p><p>Non tanto con Sherlock quanto su Sherlock, legata al petto in un elegante marsupio nero e viola, che dorme con quell'espressione beata e spensierata, mentre Sherlock guarda accigliato verso il suo muro dell’omicidio, una foto della scena del crimine in una mano e un grosso pennarello nero nell’altra.</p><p>John resta a bocca spalancata davanti alla coppia e Sherlock gira la testa per lanciare un’altra occhiataccia, questa volta verso di lui.</p><p>"Potresti voler chiudere la bocca, John, lasciarla aperta in quel modo ti fa sembrare molto più stupido di quello che sei davvero."</p><p>John chiude la bocca. "Hai sul serio scelto un marsupio che coordinato con la tua camicia preferita?"</p><p>"Non essere ridicolo." Sherlock si gira di nuovo verso il muro. “Ho semplicemente scelto il meno orribile. Chi progetta queste cose deve essere cieco oppure odiare i genitori con tutte le sue forze. Ne avevano di quelli con i disegnini. <em>Camion</em>, John."</p><p>John sente l'inizio di una risata maniacale che gli risale in gola. La ingoia e tossisce. "Bene. Dio proibisca a chiunque di scambiare Mila per una bambina normale."</p><p>"Non lo è,” mormora Sherlock. “È molto intelligente. Secondo le mie stime, imparerà a camminare prima di avere un anno.”</p><p>"Bene,” dice ancora John, e si ferma subito. Non sa bene come dirlo, quindi si accontenta di semplice: “Grazie per averla tenuta d'occhio. Farò del mio meglio per trovare presto una baby-sitter."</p><p>Sherlock alza gli occhi al muro. “Una baby-sitter. Molto... pittoresco."</p><p>John si acciglia. "Non posso aspettarmi che la signora Hudson faccia da babysitter ogni volta, ha la sua vita."</p><p>"Non essere idiota, l’adora assolutamente, ne sarebbe felice." Sherlock fa una brusca croce su uno dei fogli sul muro. “E quando non è a casa, ci sono io. Uno di noi di solito è qui, o sarà pronto a rimanere a casa per prendersi cura di Mila. Assumere una baby-sitter è uno spreco di denaro, per non parlare del fatto che esporrà tua figlia ad alcune persone terribilmente tediose."</p><p>John non fa notare aSherlock che anche lui l’adora, o oggi non l'avrebbe presa dalla signora Hudson, o che non si sarebbe offerto di fare da babysitter, in quel modo attentamente disinvolto oltre il quale John ha imparato a vedere. "Va bene,” dice, puntando sulla nonchalance. “Nessuna baby-sitter per ora. Vedremo come va."</p><p>Sherlock mugola distrattamente. Strappa la foto di una gamba mozzata dal muro e la getta a terra. Il movimento fa sussultare un po’ Mila, che non emette nemmeno un suono, ma Sherlock le avvolge un palmo protettivo dietro la testa. "Mi scuso,” le dice. "A tutti noi piace la pace quando dormiamo, lo so."</p><p>John non riesce a nascondere il suo sorriso, ma Sherlock non sta comunque guardando.</p><p>Ed è così che va la vita. John va a lavorare, si prende cura di Mila, va avanti con casi con Sherlock. Sherlock fa i suoi esperimenti, pulisce religiosamente il pavimento anche se Mila non sta ancora gattonando, e porta con sé John sui casi. Mary beve il tè in cucina e John è contento di vedere che le sue spalle sono più dritte e il viso meno pallido. Parlano della sua ricerca di un lavoro, del libro che sta pensando di scrivere, dei casi più recenti,</p><p>+ di Mila. Quando Sherlock non è a casa, parlano di lui.</p><p>***</p><p>La pista di Moriarty diventa fredda; c'è una serie di tracce sconnesse che ad un esame più attento si trasformano in fumo, e alla fine si esauriscono in silenzio. Sherlock persiste, esaminando più volte tutte le prove fornite da Mycroft, ma una volta che Lestrade ricomincia a chiamare, il richiamo di nuovi omicidi fa il suo lavoro.</p><p>I fascicoli di Moriarty finiscono in una scatola aperta nell'angolo del loro soggiorno e raccolgono polvere in silenzio. Sherlock continua a insistere sul fatto che quell'uomo sta solo aspettando il suo momento. John pensa semplicemente che non ci sia motivo di attenderlo trattenendo il respiro. Se Moriarty è vivo e complotta, lo scopriranno presto.</p><p>La vita è pacifica – be’, per <em>loro</em>, cioè - e John ci pensa, naturalmente. Ha tempo. Pensa all’aver divorziato a causa del suo amore per Sherlock e per la loro vecchia vita; pensa al tornare a Baker Street e guardare Sherlock ogni giorno e non dire nulla, e non dire nulla, assolutamente nulla, settimana dopo settimana. Pensa a Mary, a Mila e a quanto è tutto un casino. Pensa a quando l'aereo stava girando, e come ancora una volta si fosse sentito come se Sherlock lo avesse fatto a pezzi, solo per deriderlo in seguito con uno sbrigativo<em>, non importa allora, ho cambiato idea</em>.</p><p>Ora sa di essere amato - anche se non lo avesse dichiarato al matrimonio l'anno scorso, Sherlock ha fatto di tutto per renderlo felice da quando lui è tornato, portandolo sui casi, chiedendo, con quella straziante incertezza, "Stai bene, John?", non solo quando sono sfuggiti di stretta misura da una situazione pericolosa, ma ogni volta che John si sente giù, e questo capita abbastanza spesso.</p><p>Pensa a quel buco nero che era stato lasciato indietro tre anni fa dopo che Sherlock era caduto fuori dal mondo, e come quel buco fosse ancora lì anche quando John pensava di averla finita col lutto, risucchiando dentro di sé aria e luce, e come era sempre lì, al limite della sua visione, attirandolo. Sherlock era tornato, ma John non aveva mai smesso di perderlo, perché tutto era cambiato e non avevano più potuto tornare alla loro vita come una volta. Quindi il buco è ancora lì, anche adesso, e pezzi di John vi scompaiono ogni giorno. Non ci si può avvicinare perché ci cadrebbe dentro. È la ferita di sapere che non c'è John Watson senza Sherlock Holmes, ed è qualcosa che John non potrà mai più evitare di sapere.</p><p>John ci pensa e giunge alla conclusione che è un codardo. Anche adesso, non ha il coraggio di dire a Sherlock che lo ama, sì, lo ama <em>in</em> <em>quel modo</em>, anche se è ancora teorico e John non è ancora gay, perché la loro vita in questo momento è bella quanto riesce ad essere e, soprattutto, sembra fragile. Non ha il coraggio di farla di nuovo a pezzi.</p><p>***</p><p>Mila impara a gattonare quando ha sei mesi e John una mattina arriva a colazione e trova la loro cucina assolutamente priva di oggetti inadatti a una cucina. Il microscopio e la vetreria da laboratorio di Sherlock sono svaniti. Il tavolo è assolutamente, incredibilmente vuoto. Con cautela, John va ad aprire il frigorifero ed è accolto da latte, burro, uova, diversi tipi di marmellata, senape, un sacchetto di pomodori freschi e una fetta di formaggio. Non c'è in vista nessuna parte del corpo.</p><p>John lascia richiudere la porta del frigorifero. Proprio mentre inizia a chiedesi se non è andato fuori di testa durante la notte, Sherlock si trascina in cucina, sbadigliando e massaggiandosi i capelli.</p><p>"Solo tè per me, grazie,” dice, rauco per il sonno, e si siede al tavolo.</p><p>John si gira. “Sherlock.”</p><p>Sherlock emette un mugolio interrogativo.</p><p>"Sherlock, dove sono tutte le tue cose?" John, in quel momento, pensa che non aveva mai considerato che un giorno <em>Sherlock</em> potesse volersene andarsene da Baker Street. Il pensiero è terribilmente agghiacciante. Sherlock lo avrebbe menzionato in anticipo, no? Non se ne sarebbe semplicemente andato, non dopo tutto quello che era successo.</p><p>Sherlock sbadiglia di nuovo. “221c. Ho negoziato un piccolo affitto annuale con la signora Hudson. Ne è stata felice, non c'era bisogno di preoccuparsi. Quel posto non è occupato da quasi otto anni. Apparentemente, alcune persone sono assai infastidite da cose insignificanti come l'umidità e la muffa. Come se non vivessimo in un'epoca di efficienti sistemi di climatizzazione."</p><p>John si acciglia. "Cosa stai dicendo?"</p><p>"Sto dicendo che ora ho un laboratorio adeguato al piano di sotto, con tutte le sostanze chimiche e le apparecchiature <em>pericolose</em> e <em>inadatte all’infanzia</em> messe sotto chiave in modo molto sicuro, e non puoi più lamentarti delle mie parti del corpo in frigorifero." Sherlock gli fa un sorriso sfocato e assonnato. "Non c'è più bisogno di preoccuparsi per Mila."</p><p>Dovrebbe davvero smettere di essere sorpreso ogni volta che Sherlock fa qualcosa di premuroso, nota una piccola parte di John, perché è già passato un bel po’ tempo da quando Sherlock ha iniziato a darsene la briga, ma questo è ancora <em>Sherlock</em>. "Uhm,” dice in modo molto eloquente e all’istante vuole schiaffeggiarsi. "Voglio dire, grazie, è molto..."</p><p>Sherlock sbadiglia di nuovo attraverso il suo sorriso. La luce del sole mattutino si riversa sul suo viso, e per un momento assomiglia molto a un gatto, morbido, sorridente e con gli occhi increspati. "Prego, John." Si stira e si strofina dietro la testa. "Posso avere un po’ di tè se lo stai preparando?"</p><p>John si gira e strizza gli occhi. "Sì, certo,” dice.</p><p>***</p><p>John vive a Baker Street da cinque mesi quando il divorzio viene perfezionato, e Mary arriva con l'ultima serie di documenti da firmare e, ironicamente, una bottiglia di champagne.</p><p>Apre la porta con il suo cappotto rosso acceso, saluta con una cartella in una mano e una bottiglia in un'altra. "Dai, ex marito,” dice allegramente come tutto saluto. "Festeggiamo. Sherlock! È a casa?"</p><p>John sorride, sentendo la vecchia ferita contrarsi debolmente nel suo petto, e chiude il suo laptop. Sherlock esce dalla cucina con un biscotto alla marmellata che gli sporge a metà dalla bocca. Mary gli sorride e lui l’abbraccia, per una volta costretto al silenzio.</p><p>"Sembri felice," commenta John, dandole anche lui un veloce abbraccio quando Sherlock la lascia andare, e Mary sbuffa.</p><p>"Certo che sono felice, sono di nuovo una donna libera." Appoggia la cartella e la bottiglia sul tavolo della cucina e si toglie il cappotto. "Dov'è il nostro tesoro?"</p><p>"Fa un pisolino," borbotta Sherlock sbuffando briciole, indicando il baby monitor sul tavolo del salotto. "Non passerà molto tempo prima che veniamo convocati nelle sue stanze."</p><p>"Adesso non la svegliamo." Mary fa un gesto verso gli armadietti. "Bicchieri?"</p><p>"A sinistra,” dice John. Avvicina la cartella e la apre, solo per avere qualcosa da guardare. C'è solo un set di flûte da champagne nella loro cucina. Berranno al loro divorzio dagli stessi bicchieri in cui avevano brindato al loro fidanzamento, quasi due anni prima.</p><p>C'è una grossa mano sulla sua spalla, e John si riscuote e alza lo sguardo.</p><p>"Prima prendi un po’ di alcol, mi è stato detto che aiuta,” dice Sherlock con un lieve sorriso, e gli angoli della bocca di John si contraggono nonostante il suo umore.</p><p>Mary allinea i bicchieri sul tavolo, e Sherlock stappa la bottiglia, e poi si guardano con i calici in mano.</p><p>"Chiedo scusa,” dice Sherlock con un pizzico di incertezza, "ma sono stato informato che il divorzio raramente è qualcosa da celebrare.”</p><p>Mary fa un sorriso deciso e risoluto. "Ai nuovi inizi, allora,” dice, e in silenzio sollevano i bicchieri e bevono.</p><p>John beve un sorso e abbassa il bicchiere, giusto in tempo per vedere Sherlock svuotare tutto quanto il proprio in diverse lunghe sorsate, con la testa gettata all'indietro e la gola che lavora furiosamente.</p><p>"Vacci piano, là,” dice Mary, inarcando le sopracciglia.</p><p>Sherlock inclina la testa in avanti e fa una debole smorfia. "Bollicine,” ansima.</p><p>"Non sono un esperto, ma è un delizioso champagne,” commenta John. "C'è lo scotch se vuoi prenderti una sbronza alla svelta, non c'è bisogno di rovinare le cose buone, in più non ti solleticherà a morte la gola."</p><p>"Grazie, ma questo basterà,” dice Sherlock e posa con cura il bicchiere. "Ho... qualcosa da darvi," continua un po’ esitante, e Mary aggrotta interrogativa la fronte verso di lui. "Be’, da dare a Mila, per essere precisi, ma non sarà abbastanza grande per un po’, e... per essere completamente onesti, è qualcosa per tutti e tre."</p><p>Stanno già bevendo champagne, perché non ricevere anche un regalo per il loro divorzio? Poi di nuovo, viene da Sherlock, quindi probabilmente sarà qualcosa di selvaggiamente inappropriato che può distogliere la mente da John da tutto quanto.</p><p>Sherlock prende dalla tasca una scatolina rettangolare. "Non è necessario tenerlo se non vi piace,” dice, togliendo il coperchio, e John riconosce quel tono nervoso, l'attenta formulazione: Sherlock suonava così al matrimonio, così spaventato di sbagliare. “Ho fatto un accordo con l'orefice, potete ... venderlo o rimodellarlo, lo pagherò io, oppure... capisci. Qualunque cosa voi vogliate farci. Ma è anche per Mila."</p><p>John si aspetta che dia la scatola a Mary o a lui stesso, ma Sherlock la posiziona con cura sul tavolo e poi indietreggia. "Non arrabbiatevi se ho sbagliato,” dice piano.</p><p>John si avvicina, Mary fa lo stesso dall'altra parte del tavolo. Nella confezione c'è un piccolo ciondolo: un nodo complicato di fili d'oro intrecciati, in una strana forma che ricorda a John un cuore allungato.</p><p>"È celtico?" chiede Mary. "Sembra un nodo."</p><p>"È il simbolo dell'amore dei genitori,” afferma Sherlock, ora più vivace per l'approvazione. “Be’, tradizionalmente rappresenta solo la maternità, ma ho pensato che fosse adatto a qualsiasi genitore che tenga il figlio. Questo è il significato che desidero che abbia per voi, in ogni caso."</p><p>"Ma tu... ce l'hai <em>fatta fare</em>?" John allunga una mano e estrae con cura il ciondolo dalla sua scatola. Lo stile non è niente di simile, per esempio, ai braccialetti e anelli in ottone pesante e argento battuto che ricorda dal mercato di Camden; è sottile e delicato, perfettamente lucido, e appena un po’ chic, ma dopotutto <em>è</em> di Sherlock. "Ma perché?"</p><p>"Sei stato preoccupato,” dice Sherlock. "Entrambi. Eravate preoccupati che il vostro stato di divorziati potesse avere un’influenza negativa su Mila. State pensando che vostra figlia potrebbe essere risentita con voi per non averle mai dato una famiglia tradizionale. Mi aspetto che sarà più intelligente di così, ma i pregiudizi sociali sono pervasivi, soprattutto per gli adolescenti. Ho fatto ricerche. Ho confermato la mia ipotesi. I bambini allevati da genitori divorziati diventano generalmente adulti felici e hanno buoni rapporti con i genitori. Certamente migliori di quei bambini che crescono con genitori che rimangono sposati nonostante le loro relazioni siano quasi distrutte.”</p><p>John deglutisce a fatica. Non ha la minima idea di cosa dire, quindi rigira semplicemente il ciondolo tra le dita. Sente che Mary emette un'espirazione tremante.</p><p>"Avete fatto un lavoro eccezionalmente buono nel mantenere sane le vostre relazioni,” dice Sherlock gentilmente. “Siete rimasti amici. Vi preoccupate l'uno dell'altro e amate vostra figlia.”</p><p>Mary tende la mano verso John, e lui le mette il ciondolo sul palmo. "Sherlock,” inizia, e non esce niente. Non riesce a credere che Sherlock abbia colto le sue preoccupazioni, o quelle di Mary, del resto. Questo per la sua pretesa indifferenza verso le emozioni. Ma non è più vero da un po’ di tempo, no?</p><p>"Si può contare su di te per avere un ciondolo fatto su misura anziché entrare semplicemente in una gioielleria,” mormora Mary, con voce sommessa per lo shock.</p><p>Sherlock si contorce a disagio. "È fatto con le vostre fedi nuziali," mormora e distoglie lo sguardo. “Le ho sgraffignate dal cassetto dei calzini di John. Io... io mi rendo conto che questa è la parte in cui potreste arrabbiarvi con me.”</p><p>"Le fedi nuziali,” ripete John, sconcertato. "Perché?"</p><p>Sherlock alza gli occhi per guardare Mary. “Tu non la volevi; l’hai lasciata qui il giorno in cui tu e John le avete tolte. " Gira la testa e guarda John. “Tu non sapevi cosa farne; hai pensato di venderle, di sbarazzarti dei brutti ricordi, ma questo ti ha fatto sentire in colpa, mentre una parte di te voleva tenerle. Volevo darvi un promemoria di qualcosa di buono che vi unisce adesso e che ha radici nel vostro matrimonio, anche se non siete più in quel tipo di relazione."</p><p>La gola di John fa male.</p><p>Mary sbuffa una risata umida di lacrime. "Perché cazzo dovremmo essere arrabbiati con te?” dice.</p><p>Sherlock assottiglia lo sguardo verso di lei. "Be’, tecnicamente, ho rubato la vostra proprietà e l'ho distrutta."</p><p>John tossisce. "Sherlock,” dice. "Vieni qui, vuoi?"</p><p>Sherlock non si muove; inclina la testa con curiosità. "Non mi vuoi dare un pugno,” dice. "Quindi cos'è?"</p><p>"Sei un idiota." John fa il giro del tavolo in tre lunghi passi e lo raggiunge. "Ho detto <em>vieni qui</em>." Abbracciare Sherlock nella loro cucina è in qualche modo più snervante di quanto non fosse stato davanti a tutti gli invitati al matrimonio, ma John ce la fa. Almeno questa volta Sherlock lo ricambia, anche se un po’ esitante. John lo tiene più stretto e cerca di ignorare il modo in cui questo rende il suo battito frenetico e il suo respiro più profondo.</p><p>"Ti piace?" chiede Sherlock a bassa voce.</p><p>"È perfetto." L'arteria del collo di Sherlock sta pulsando troppo rapida contro la sua guancia, e John sente un rossore risalire anche sul suo collo. "Grazie."</p><p>"Concordo,” dice Mary, e John rinuncia alla sua presa su Sherlock in modo che anche lei possa abbracciarlo.</p><p>Dopodiché, è più facile dare la caccia a una penna e firmare col suo nome tutti i fogli in cui la piccola linea nera sta aspettando la firma di John proprio accanto a quella di Mary. Lo strillo autoritario di Mila risuona sul baby monitor mentre sigla l'ultimo documento.</p><p>Con un largo sorriso, Mary si alza. "Il mio tesorino,” dice lei. "Polmoni più forti ogni giorno."</p><p>Scompare di sopra, e John posa la penna e fa un respiro profondo.</p><p>"Bene, allora è fatta,” dice.</p><p>In silenzio, Sherlock si siede di fronte a lui e gli versa un nuovo bicchiere. Lo fa scivolare sul tavolo.</p><p>“Cin cin,” borbotta John, sollevandolo alle labbra.</p><p>Sherlock gli sorride, ancora in silenzio. È il lento, costante balenare di un sorriso, che fa arrossire John ancor prima di divampare pienamente. Sembra quasi che le braccia di Sherlock gli si avvolgano di nuovo intorno, e John improvvisamente capisce cosa significa quando si muore per qualcuno. Ha messo mille volte in pericolo la sua vita per il bene di Sherlock, ma questo è diverso. Vuole avvolgergli attorno gli arti e la vita, affondargli le unghie nella pelle e vivere il resto dei suoi giorni aggrappandosi a lui e senza lasciarlo andare, anche nel dolore della morte.</p><p>***</p><p>Dicembre risulta triste e buio, torbido di nebbia e abbastanza freddo da rendere scontrosi anche i londinesi. A John non importa, però. Cammina per le strade con Sherlock al suo fianco, con Mila aderente nel suo marsupio contro il petto, e per la prima volta dopo anni, la prospettiva di Natale che brilla nelle molteplici ghirlande luminose e nei finti rami di pino avvolti intorno alle vetrine dei negozi,è eccitante per lui come quando era un bambino. L'ombra dell'ultimo dicembre alle sue spalle rende facile essere grati per ciò che l'anno gli ha portato finora, anche se la sua vita ora non è più quella che una volta aveva immaginato sarebbe stata.</p><p>È un sabato come tutti gli altri, non hanno un caso, e John fa il giro dell'ultimo angolo prima di tornare a casa da Tesco, un sacchetto di generi alimentari in ogni mano. Mila sonnecchia nel suo marsupio, il viso appena visibile sotto un enorme cappello rosso e nero lavorato a maglia che la signora Hudson ha fatto per lei. John le sorride, poi alza la testa.</p><p>Mary e Sherlock sono in piedi a meno di quindici metri lungo la via, con le porte del 221b proprio a metà strada tra loro e John. Sono troppo lontani perché John possa sentire quello che stanno dicendo al di sopra del rumore del traffico e degli altri passanti, ma può vedere Mary ridere, apparentemente in risposta a qualcosa che lui le dice, e il sorriso sbilenco di Sherlock. Lui le tende le braccia. Mary lo abbraccia e lui china il capo per baciarle la cima della testa. Si salutano l'un l'altro, e Mary si gira dall'altra parte e cammina svelta lungo la strada, scomparendo il primo angolo, mentre Sherlock la guarda andare via con un debole sorriso.</p><p>Poi si gira e vede immediatamente John, che sorride sarcastico e ricomincia a camminare. S’incontrano davanti alla porta.</p><p>"Ehi," dice John. “Come mai Mary era qui? Ieri mi ha detto che era impegnata oggi. Quel colloquio di lavoro che aveva? Anche in un dannato sabato."</p><p>Sherlock scrolla le spalle, ancora sorridendo. “Impresa privata, mi aspetto. Siamo andati in quella sala da tè vicino a Cavendish Square con il proprietario cleptomane. Mary voleva i cupcake."</p><p>"Cupcakes,” ripete John in tono piatto.</p><p>Sherlock corruga la fronte. “Quelli al cioccolato, sì. Con i mirtilli."</p><p>John alza le sopracciglia. "Bene,” dice. "Be’, sto congelando, andiamo dentro."</p><p>Più tardi, quando sono caldi e comodi davanti al fuoco del salotto con tazze di tè e Mila dorme di sopra, Sherlock gli punta bruscamente addosso gli occhi socchiusi.</p><p>"Ti dà fastidio."</p><p>John non alza gli occhi dal suo libro. "Cosa?"</p><p>"Che Mary e io socializziamo senza che tu sia presente."</p><p>Questo gli fa alzare lo sguardo. "Che cosa? No, Sherlock, non è così."</p><p>Sherlock posa la tazza e unisce le mani sotto il mento. "Non è vero?"</p><p>La durezza della sua voce fa vacillare John. Abbastanza vero, prima ha sentito qualcosa di simile alla gelosia, ma era solo una debole fitta. Trascorre abbastanza tempo rispettivamente con Sherlock e con Mary, abbastanza da non essere geloso di loro due che trascorrono del tempo insieme senza di lui. "No,” ripete. “È solo... un po’ strano, sai? Tu che esci per un tè e cupcake con Mary e ti diverti. È così <em>normale</em>."</p><p>Sherlock inspira altezzosamente dal naso, ma smette di guardarlo male. "Lei è <em>interessante</em>,” dice.</p><p>John sbuffa. "Sì, puoi dirlo forte."</p><p>Sherlock infila il naso nella sua tazza. "Ti manda il suo affetto,” borbotta.</p><p>John sorride. "Grazie."</p><p>Passano alcuni minuti; apparentemente Sherlock sta cercando qualcosa sul suo telefono, troppo pigro per prendere il suo laptop dal tavolino da caffè, e John sta cercando di leggere e fallendo miseramente.</p><p>"Sì, scusa, posso solo..." Chiude il libro con uno schiocco. "Posso solo chiederti una cosa?"</p><p>Sherlock lascia cadere il telefono con un sospiro. "Lo hai appena fatto."</p><p>“Sul serio, Sherlock? Questo è poco originale, specialmente per te.” John si passa una mano tra i capelli, frustrato. “Odiavi tutte le mie ragazze. Tutte quante. A causa tua non potevo tenermi una donna neanche per salvarmi la vita.”</p><p>“Non le <em>odiavo</em>,” sputa Sherlock.</p><p>"Semantica. Comunque, non è quello il punto: perché ti piace così tanto Mary? L'ho <em>sposata</em>. Dovresti detestarla a pieno titolo."</p><p>Sherlock inclina la testa. "È intelligente,” offre. “E le piaccio <em>io</em>, che è qualcosa che nessuna delle altre poteva gestire.”</p><p>John apre la bocca.</p><p>"E tu l'hai amata,” aggiunge Sherlock. "È stato abbastanza per motivarmi."</p><p>John deglutisce e guarda in basso. "Grazie,” dice. "Ma. Che dire... ti ha <em>sparato</em>."</p><p>Sherlock alza le sopracciglia. "Ricordo,” dice con voce strascicata. "Il tuo punto sarebbe?"</p><p>John gesticola impotente. “<em>Il mio punto</em> è che mi ci sono voluti mesi per fare i conti con quello, ed era <em>mia moglie</em>. Perché tu non sei arrabbiato con lei?”</p><p>Sherlock non risponde immediatamente. Sembra impallidire un po’, e distoglie lo sguardo da John, puntandolo nel fuoco. "È stata una lettera d'amore per te,” dice alla fine. "Sarebbe difficile per me portarle rancore per questo."</p><p>"Che cosa?" John scuote la testa. "Sherlock, è una pazzia."</p><p>È come se avesse attraversato una linea invisibile che non sapeva nemmeno esistesse, e l'unico segno di ciò è la faccia di Sherlock che si chiude di colpo come una candela che si spegne. John serra i denti e sente il gelo che gli risale lungo la schiena. Non ha idea di cosa sia appena successo, perché anche nei loro momenti peggiori, Sherlock non lo ha mai guardato così.</p><p>"Sono pazzo, allora." Sherlock si alza.</p><p>"Sherlock, aspetta..."</p><p>Sherlock esce dal soggiorno. "Buonanotte, John."</p><p>C'è il tintinnio delicato di una tazza appoggiata sul tavolo della cucina, e poi il suono della porta della camera da letto di Sherlock che si chiude.</p><p>Se Mila non fosse stata addormentata, quella porta sarebbe stata sbattuta. Sconcertato, John fissa la poltrona vuota di Sherlock. Per un attimo, pensa di bussare alla sua porta e provare a appianare le cose - qualunque sia la cos che c’è bisogno di appianare - ma conosce Sherlock e quell'uomo non è mai stato particolarmente incline ad ascoltare mentre è di malumore.</p><p>***</p><p>John spera che qualunque cosa stia succedendo si calmerà entro la mattina, ma la porta di Sherlock rimane testardamente chiusa per tutta la colazione. Dopo aver dato a Mila il suo biberon e ingoiato un po’ di cibo da solo, prepara un piatto per Sherlock - toast con un sacco di burro e miele, l'unico confort food di Sherlock - e s’inoltra lungo il corridoio.</p><p>Bussa alla porta alcune volte, poi ascolta. Dall'interno non si sente alcun suono, e all'improvviso John si rende conto che Sherlock potrebbe aver lasciato l'appartamento prima ancora che lui si alzasse. Prova la maniglia. Senza fortuna; la porta è chiusa a chiave.</p><p>John sospira. "Sherlock, mi dispiace,” dice alla porta. “Non so perché sei così sconvolto, ma mi dispiace comunque. Vieni fuori, così posso chiederti scusa come si deve."</p><p>Silenzio.</p><p>"Va bene." John si accovaccia e appoggia il piatto sul pavimento. "Ho preparato la colazione,” dice. “Lascerò un piatto vicino alla porta. Non sei costretto a parlarmi, solo... mangia qualcosa. Per favore."</p><p>Abbastanza prevedibilmente, il piatto rimane dov’è per il resto della mattina, il pane tostato si raffredda e il burro fuso si indurisce in una crosta bianca poco appetitosa sotto il pallido miele dorato. Nemmeno remotamente in vena di cucinare davvero, John ordina del take away per pranzo e scambia il piatto della colazione con un piatto di pollo al vapore al curry. Quando cerca di parlare con Sherlock, ottiene la stessa risposta del mattino.</p><p>Il curry si raffredda. Alle quattro, quando Mary viene a prendere Mila, il perdurare dell’assenza silenziosa di Sherlock è passato dall’imbronciato al preoccupante. Quando Mary gli chiede di lui, John fa una smorfia.</p><p>“È nella sua stanza, non verrà fuori. L'ho sconvolto, non so nemmeno come."</p><p>Mary gli lancia un'occhiata tagliente. "Oh, lo sai,” dice. "Basta pensarci. Non è facile da offendere."</p><p>"Più facile di quanto pensi," mormora John.</p><p>"Non è letteralmente mai arrabbiato con te, John." Mary infila Mila nel suo marsupio e prende la borsa. "Gli hai già parlato?" chiede, a voce bassa.</p><p>John sospira. "Sai che non l'ho fatto."</p><p>“Bene, ora sarebbe un buon momento. È quasi Natale, comunque.” Mary gli scocca un sorriso e si dirige verso la porta. "Dai a quell'uomo il suo regalo,” aggiunge, quando raggiungono il fondo delle scale.</p><p>"Mary..."</p><p>"Di cosa hai paura?" lo interrompe lei, girandosi di scatto e facendo squittire allegramente Mila. “Di cosa, John? Nel caso molto improbabile che davvero non ti pensi in quel modo, credi che ti caccerebbe davvero? O che non vorrebbe più essere tuo amico, dopo tutto quello che è successo? Preferiresti davvero far soffrire entrambi per Dio solo sa quanto? Cazzo, non sei per niente curioso?”</p><p>John chiude la bocca. "Sì, va bene," mormora.</p><p>Mary alza le sopracciglia. "Va bene?"</p><p>"Sì, va bene, gli parlerò." John si strofina la fronte. "Ci vediamo mercoledì?"</p><p>“In realtà, puoi guardare Mila martedì pomeriggio? Il colloquio ieri è andato bene, ma hanno ancora qualche domanda. Requisiti molto dettagliati." Mary sorride. "È solo la gestione delle spedizioni, ma sembra abbastanza complicato."</p><p>"Sì, certo." John sorride. "Le congratulazioni sono di rigore, allora?"</p><p>"Non ancora. Ci vediamo, ok?” Spinge il mento sui capelli di Mila. "Saluta, dolcezza."</p><p>John si piega e bacia le guance di Mila. "Divertiti, tesoro."</p><p>"Lo faremo." Mary gli stringe la spalla. "Vai a parlare con Sua Grazia, eh?"</p><p>John annuisce. "Arrivederci."</p><p>Quando la porta si chiude dietro di loro, c'è un riconoscibile suono di acqua corrente dal piano superiore. John impreca e scatta su per le scale.</p><p>Apre la porta della cucina appena in tempo per intercettare Sherlock a metà strada tra il gabinetto e la camera da letto. "Aspetta,” esclama, e Sherlock si gira di scatto.</p><p>È mortalmente pallido, gli occhi lividi per la mancanza di sonno. Tiene stretta la vestaglia spiegazzata con le braccia incrociate sul petto, raggomitolato su se stesso. Il peggio è lo sguardo che sfreccia nello spazio tra loro e colpisce John come un pugno nel petto: vulnerabile, crudo e furioso.</p><p>John vuole istintivamente indietreggiare, ma invece fa un passo avanti. Ha visto Sherlock tenere il broncio innumerevoli volte, e non è così. Questo è dolore; abbastanza da ricordare a John quella fredda mattina di gennaio all'aeroporto.</p><p>"Sherlock, mi dispiace." Viene fuori troppo incerto per i suoi gusti. John fa un altro passo avanti. "Per favore, non so cos'altro dire."</p><p>Sherlock fa una piatta scrollata di spalle, poi si gira e prosegue nel corridoio.</p><p>Qualcosa si spezza nel petto di John. “Per l'amor del cielo, Sherlock, <em>parla con me, cazzo!</em>”</p><p>Sherlock oltrepassa il piatto di curry e la porta si chiude dietro di lui, mentre la serratura fa un leggero scatto quando scivola in posizione.</p><p>***</p><p>Al mattino, John scende le scale con l'odore del caffè appena fatto. Per un momento, è sollevato, almeno Sherlock è in piedi.</p><p>Quindi, attraversa la porta della cucina e lo vede seduto al tavolo, ancora con lo sguardo di ieri sera, tutto abbottonato in un completo fresco, come non fa mai di mattina così presto.</p><p>"Buongiorno,” dice John, cautamente.</p><p>Sherlock posa piano la sua tazza di caffè. "Siediti," dice in tono piatto.</p><p>"Sì, lo so, dobbiamo parlare." John scova una tazza pulita e si versa un po’ di caffè. “Mi dispiace davvero, lo sai. Ho pensato e...”</p><p>"Non di quello."</p><p>John si acciglia e si siede. “Cosa c'è di più importante di questo? Ovviamente sei ancora arrabbiato e io...”</p><p>"Dobbiamo parlare di quando traslocherai,” lo interrompe senza problemi Sherlock. "Non si può più rimandare, vedo."</p><p>Questo fa sì che John lo guardi stupidamente a bocca spalancata per qualche secondo. "Che cosa? Sherlock, dai. Abbiamo avuto un dannato litigio, succede."</p><p>"Non è quello il punto." La faccia di Sherlock non si contrae nemmeno. "Rispondimi e basta."</p><p>John china la testa. Si era trasferito di nuovo lì, presumibilmente solo per alcuni giorni e con una figlia neonata al seguito, senza mai chiedere esplicitamente a Sherlock se per lui andava bene. "Pensavo che ti stesse bene che vivessi di nuovo qui,” mormora. “So di non averlo precisamente chiesto e mi dispiace. Dev’essere stato un bailamme per te, con Mila in giro e tutto il resto."</p><p>"Non mettermi le parole in bocca." Lo sguardo di Sherlock è gelido e ancora inspiegabilmente furioso. John non è estraneo a questo tipo di trattamento, ma Sherlock prima non lo aveva mai diretto su di lui, e d’improvviso capisce perché fa sì che metà della squadra di Lestrade si accartocci su se stessa e inizi a balbettare; deve lottare per non distogliere lo sguardo da lui. “Non ho detto che desidero che tu te ne vada. È l'ultima cosa che voglio. Non stiamo discutendo dei miei desideri, John, quindi lasciami ripetere la mia domanda: quando hai intenzione di traslocare?”</p><p>John scuote la testa. “Non ha alcun senso. Non voglio nemmeno andarmene, perché diavolo credi che lo farei?"</p><p>La maschera controllata finalmente si spezza e gli occhi di Sherlock lampeggiano. "Non mentirmi," scatta. “Sei sempre stato alla ricerca di fidanzate, sempre così impaziente di passare a quella vita ordinaria che pensi di dover desiderare. Ogni volta che sei con me, è temporaneo."</p><p>John lo fissa, l’incredulità e la rabbia repentinache gli risucchiano l'aria dal petto. "Non posso crederti,” ringhia roco. “Hai davvero il coraggio di accusare <em>me</em> di <em>averti lasciato</em>? Per aver cercato di farmi una vita?"</p><p>Sherlock si alza così in fretta che la sedia cade alle sue spalle. "Come altro lo chiami questo?" sibila. “Andartene per sposarti, poi tornare perché pensavi che io avessi bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di me? Poi te ne sei andato di nuovo, e ora sei qui, e vorresti che credessi che io e questo appartamento non siamo qualcosa che consideri solo quando non sai cos'altro fare?"</p><p>"Sei stato tu ad andartene per primo," sussurra John. "Non <em>osare,</em> cazzo, gettare tutto questo soltanto su di me..."</p><p>La faccia di Sherlock si contorce violentemente. "<em>Sono tornato</em>," ringhia, marciando intorno al tavolo verso John, che si alza d’istinto, convinto che sta per essere preso a pugni. "Sono tornato, ero <em>qui</em>, e tu, <em>tu </em>non sei mai tornato tranne quando avevi bisogno di un letto e di una pausa dalla tua miserabile vita di periferia."</p><p>"Avevo una moglie!" urla John. “Se non sei riuscito a metterti in testa che ero ancora la stessa persona, che eri ancora il mio migliore amico... cosa mi avresti fatto fare? Mollare tutto e tornare di corsa da te, come se non mi avessi fatto piangere il lutto per due maledetti anni, Sherlock...”</p><p>"No,” sibila Sherlock con un tono tanto velenoso che John fa un passo indietro. "No, certo che no. Perché diavolo dovresti volerlo?” Lui avanza e la schiena di John colpisce gli armadietti della cucina. "Perché avresti dovuto volerlo? Dato che io sono pazzo e tu, come non dimentichi mai di menzionare, <em>non sei</em> <em>gay.</em>"</p><p>Le ultime due parole vengono sogghignate in faccia a John con lo stesso dolore crudo che ha visto ieri nello sguardo di Sherlock. È tanto simile a un vero pugno nello stomaco che lascia John a boccheggiare come un pesce. È difficile credere a ciò che ha appena sentito, ma in realtà non lascia molto spazio all'interpretazione.</p><p>Qualunque cosa Sherlock gli veda in faccia, lo fa indietreggiare in fretta. Si allontana dalla porta della cucina e afferra il cappotto.</p><p>"Aspetta," butta fuori John, ma i passi di Sherlock stanno già rimbombando giù per le scale. Un attimo dopo, la porta sulla strada sbatte tanto forte che l'intero vecchio edificio trema leggermente.</p><p>John afferra il bordo del bancone e chiude gli occhi. <em>Te l'avevo detto</em>, sussurra la voce di Mary nella sua testa.</p><p>***</p><p>John può non essere un genio, ma conosce Sherlock. Una volta che riesce a riprendersi abbastanza da mettersi le scarpe e la giacca e scendere in strada, non c'è traccia di quell'uomo in nessuna direzione, ma era prevedibile. John ci pensa attentamente su, poi fa una piccola scommessa e inizia a camminare.</p><p>Quindici minuti dopo, arriva a Cavendish Square. È una mattina gelida e nuvolosa e le panchine sotto gli alberi spogli sono tutte vuote, tranne una. La silhouette nitida di Sherlock è nera sullo sfondo grigio e marrone chiaro.</p><p>Sherlock fuma e non si gira a guardarlo, nemmeno quando John si siede sulla panchina accanto a lui. Tossicchia, non sapendo davvero come iniziare, quindi si limita ad osservare Sherlock per qualche secondo: le labbra pressate insieme, i riccioli sulla fronte che vibrano debolmente a tempo con il battito del cuore, le sue dita esangui che tremano attorno alla sigaretta.</p><p>"Lo apprezzerei se non lo tirassi per le lunghe,” dice rigidamente Sherlock. "Posso sopportarlo, te lo assicuro."</p><p>John si acciglia. "Non tirassi per le lunghe cosa?"</p><p>"Il discorso che hai preparato." Sherlock rilascia un'espirazione traballante, nebbiosa di fumo e del suo stesso calore. “Su come sei commosso, e mi sei anche molto affezionato, ma non pensi a me in quel modo. Rimarremo amici,non deve cambiare nulla, e così via."</p><p>John stringe le labbra. Abbastanza vero, aveva un discorso pronto, ma di fronte alla silenziosa rassegnazione di Sherlock, non tirarla per le lunghe sembra la migliore opzione possibile.</p><p>"Quando mi hai chiesto perché Mary e io abbiamo divorziato, ho mentito." John si lecca le labbra. “O meglio, non ti ho detto tutta la verità. Quindi te la sto dicendo ora, va bene?”</p><p>Sherlock sospira. "Se devi."</p><p>John fa un respiro profondo. Raddrizza le spalle e fissa la voragine nel suo mondo. È davvero l'ora di darle un nome. “Mary ha detto che ti amavo più di quanto amassi lei. Che nessuno mi fa provare quel che mi fai provare tu. Non avevo molto da ribattere."</p><p>C'è traffico, e c’è uno stormo di piccioni che tubano sparso intorno alle panchine. Tuttavia, c’è abbastanza silenzio perché John senta quando Sherlock smette di respirare.</p><p>"Ascoltami." John gli dà un colpetto alla spalla con la propria. "Ti amo. Va bene? Non dirò ‘come un amico’, lo giuro. Be’, anche quello, ma. Soltanto... ti amo. È tutto."</p><p>La sigaretta mezza fumata cade a terra. Sherlock inspira di nuovo, bruscamente, e alla fine gira la testa. Nei suoi occhi non c'è nient'altro che un bianco silenzio scioccato.</p><p>“E,” continua John, incoraggiato, “Non sono ancora gay, ma ci lavoreremo sopra. Dopo tutto, sei <em>tu</em>. Unico nel tuo genere, questo sei.”</p><p>Sherlock sbatte le palpebre. Separa le labbra, ma non viene fuori nulla.</p><p>"Ora, vediamo se riusciamo a gestirlo se non siamo ammanettati insieme." John appoggia la mano sinistra sul ginocchio destro di Sherlock, con il palmo rivolto verso l'alto. E aspetta. Continua a guardare Sherlock.</p><p>Le dita di Sherlock sono davvero fredde come sembrano, ma la sua mano è grande e afferra quella di John con una forza leggermente disperata. "Ho dimenticato i guanti," mormora. L’inespressività sta scivolando via dal suo viso e un sorriso inizia a stirargli la bocca.</p><p>Indifeso, John sorride di rimando. È come aprire le tende dopo una lunga notte buia e sbattere le palpebre nel sole accecante del mattino. "Meno male che ti ho trovato in fretta, allora."</p><p>"Sì."</p><p>"Mi dispiace," sbotta John. “Di aver impiegato così tanto tempo per capire tutto quanto. Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima."</p><p>Il sorriso si allarga un po’, incerto. "Potrei dirti lo stesso."</p><p>John gli stringe la mano. " È okay,” dice. "Anch’io avevo paura."</p><p>Pensa che Sherlock protesterà, dicendo che la paura è irrazionale o qualcosa di simile, ma resta zitto. Si siedono in silenzio per alcuni minuti e le dita di Sherlock si riscaldano lentamente.</p><p>Quindi Sherlock emette un respiro tremante. "E adesso?"</p><p>John guarda il cielo. "Ora andiamo a casa,” dice. Si alza, senza abbandonargli la mano. "So che siamo a Londra, ma potrei giurare che sta per iniziare a nevicare.” Gli tira la mano, e Sherlock si alza.</p><p>"Non è quello che intendevo, John."</p><p>John infila le loro mani intrecciate nella tasca del cappotto di Sherlock. "Andiamo a casa,” ripete, "e poi ti bacerò."</p><p>***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Camminano in silenzio. La tasca di Sherlock è troppo alta perché John stia comodo con la mano lì dentro, ma la fitta al polso sembra insignificante con le dita di Sherlock avvolte attorno alle sue. Le strade sono vuote - vuote per Londra, cioè - e con un sussulto, John ricorda che è ancora un lunedì, ancora una mattina, che tutti sono al lavoro ea scuola e che lui stesso ha un turno questo pomeriggio. Sherlock gli sta tenendo la mano e John lo bacerà quando tornano a casa, e il mondo non è andato in fiamme. La conoscenza lo rende un po’ stordito; è esaltante e terrificante allo stesso tempo. L<em>'ha</em> appena fatto, finalmente. Sul serio, l’ha appena <em>fatto.</em></p>
<p>Quando la porta del 221 si chiude dietro di loro, John è costretto a sfilare la mano da quella di Sherlock; la scala è troppo stretta e le sue chiavi sono nella tasca sinistra. Sherlock gli fa cenno di andare avanti e lui lo fa, ascoltando i silenziosi passi di Sherlock negli intervalli tra i propri.</p>
<p>John li fa entrare, poi si gira per appendere la giacca vicino alla porta e togliersi le scarpe. "Metterò su il bollitore, ok?" chiede, sentendosi all'improvviso terribilmente imbarazzato. "So che ami il tuo caffè, ma sto tremando."</p>
<p>La risposta è sommessa, ma veloce. "Non ora, John."</p>
<p>John gira la testa. Sherlock è lì, immobile, a guardarlo, senza nemmeno muoversi per togliersi le sue cose. I suoi occhi sono molto spalancati.</p>
<p>"Oh," dice John, e sente Sherlock deglutire a fatica.</p>
<p>"Tu hai detto. Quando... quando torniamo a casa. Hai detto che l'avresti fatto." Una pausa, un'altra deglutizione. "Ora siamo a casa."</p>
<p>In qualsiasi altra circostanza, sentire Sherlock sottolineare qualcosa di ovvio come questo farebbe ridere John. "Sì. Io... sì. Lo siamo."</p>
<p>Fa un passo avanti. Sherlock fa un passo indietro.</p>
<p>John si ferma. "Stai bene?" Non ne ha l’aria; troppo pallido, occhi troppo luminosi.</p>
<p>"Sì, naturalmente." Sherlock afferra i bordi del suo cappotto. "Sto perfettamente bene."</p>
<p>"Bene,” gli fa eco John. Fa due rapidi passi avanti e Sherlock lo rispecchia di nuovo.</p>
<p>Traballa leggermente quando i suoi polpacci colpiscono il lato del tavolino. Chiude gli occhi per un lungo momento, il fastidio imbarazzato che gli aleggia sul viso e John sente la bocca contrarsi.</p>
<p>"Il divano è alla tua sinistra,” dice.</p>
<p>Si fa di nuovo avanti, e Sherlock fa un passo di lato, poi si siede pesantemente e John lo segue; un ginocchio sul sedile, poi un altro, e poi è in grembo a Sherlock e non ci sta pensando su.</p>
<p>Stringe le spalle di Sherlock, sente il tremore instabile che lo attraversa. Sherlock alza il mento e la pallida luce invernale che filtra dalle finestre gli scintilla negli occhi. “<em>Tu</em> stai bene, John?”</p>
<p>John deglutisce. A dire la verità, all'improvviso non riesce a ricordare come abbia baciato qualcuno per la prima volta, in assoluto. Deve averlo soltanto... fatto. Sembra impossibile ora. Solo... mettendo le mani su Sherlock, proprio così, specialmente quando indossa ancora la sciarpa e il cappotto, tutto imbacuccato per il mondo esterno. Sembra una violazione.</p>
<p>La sua sciarpa. John fa un respiro profondo e ne raggiunge il nodo, lo trova riscaldato dal calore corporeo. Lo allenta adagio. La lana che scivola contro la lana suona come pelle che accarezza pelle. La tira via e la lascia cadere sul divano accanto a loro. Sherlock lo guarda in silenzio. Indossa una camicia nera e il contrasto di tutta quell’oscurità contro il collo e il viso pallidi fa stringere lo stomaco di John. Passa le dita lungo il bordo del colletto rialzato del cappotto. Lo abbassa, lo scosta dal collo di Sherlock.</p>
<p>È più facile, ora che ha toccato qualcosa di Sherlock in un modo in cui non ha mai fatto prima, quindi gli fa scivolare di nuovo la mano lungo la spalla e su per il collo, sentendolo contrarsi un po’ al contatto. Muove la mano più in alto, leviga con il pollice la mascella liscia e affilata. Appena rasato e come ripiegato nella sua armatura per avere una discussione con John... ora qui perché John lo dispieghi. Sherlock inclina leggermente la testa all'indietro. John trattiene il respiro e fa scorrere il pollice sulle sue labbra, guarda fluttuare le ciglia scure e sente il respiro di Sherlock diventare più profondo. Le sue labbra si ammorbidiscono sotto il tocco di John, separandosi appena. Sono lisce e molto asciutte.</p>
<p>John espira di botto. È in piedi proprio davanti alla voragine nel suo mondo, i suoi bordi sono <em>proprio lì</em> e il terreno gli ondeggia sotto i piedi. Sta affondando. Sta per cadere. Anche se salta, cadrà comunque. Sherlock alza lentamente la mano e gli fa scivolare le dita sotto la manica, avvolgendogliele attorno al polso. Lo trattiene. Lo sta guardando, aspettando con gli occhi spalancati. John respira tremante, sente quello sguardo bruciargli nel petto, premergli contro il cuore. Accarezza di nuovo la bocca di Sherlock e le sue labbra si aprono un po’ di più. Immagina Sherlock ansimare, tremare tutto, venire per il tocco delle sue mani, sempre guardandolo così. Il respiro di Sherlock gli restituisce il contatto, caldo e incerto contro la sua pelle.</p>
<p>"Hai detto che l'avresti fatto,” alita Sherlock, baciando le parole contro la pelle di John.</p>
<p>I bordi della voragine tremano, si sbriciolano su se stessi. John chiude gli occhi, perché può, perché Sherlock lo sta guardando, e lui sa dove sta andando. Il terreno si disfa in nulla da sotto i suoi piedi e John cade. Ne esce dall'altra parte con le labbra di Sherlock sotto le proprie, le sue mani allargate sulla schiena e il suo gemito che gli vibra nella bocca.</p>
<p>Sa di panico: amaro di fumo, aspro di caffè e con il leggero sapore di stomaco vuoto. La sua bocca trema insieme a tutto il resto di lui. John cerca di respirare attraverso il proprio stesso shock, gli infila le mani tra capelli e le sue dita gli si trascinano sul cuoio capelluto, e Sherlock emette un suono debole e senza fiato che graffia la schiena di John come dieci artigli perfetti. Il cuore gli si gonfia nella gola, come se stesse cercando di strisciare nella bocca di Sherlock. Le mani di Sherlock si strofinano sulla sua schiena, cercando di afferrare qualcosa, serrandogli le braccia attorno. <em>Le mani di Sherlock. La bocca di Sherlock</em>. John lo stringe più vicino. È come un'inalazione senza fine, un momento incredibilmente splendido allungato nel tempo fino al punto di rottura.</p>
<p>È impossibile, e sta succedendo. Con un ansimo John si strappa dalla bocca di Sherlock. Ciecamente, gli bacia la faccia ardente; guance, naso, un solletico di ciglia sulle labbra, e poi il suo naso è tra i capelli di Sherlock e lui lo respira dentro e dentro e <em>dentro</em>, e la bocca di Sherlock è bagnata e aperta sul suo collo e John espira con un suono roco.</p>
<p>“Oh, Dio, mi sei mancato così tanto,” gli mormora tra i capelli. Avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle di Sherlock e lo tiene stretto.</p>
<p>"John,” dice, supplica Sherlock. "John…"</p>
<p>"Sì." Si tira via dai capelli di Sherlock e si piega di nuovo sulla sua bocca. “Mi sei mancato così tanto,” ripete contro le sue labbra, ubriaco di vicinanza. "Eccoti qui."</p>
<p>Adesso è più lento e ogni dettaglio brucia con una chiarezza devastante. Minuscoli brandelli di suono alla fine di ogni esalazione di Sherlock. Quel confine senza soluzione di continuità tra la levigatezza delle sue labbra e lo scivolare bruciante dell'interno della bocca. Lunghe dita ossute, ora sulle sue guance: una mano fredda e l'altra calda. Le mani di John tra i suoi capelli a fargli inclinare la testa più indietro e un profondo suono di fusa che vibra nel suo petto. John adagio, con delicatezza, gli affonda i denti nel labbro inferiore e il respiro di Sherlock vacilla e si arresta e poi gli sfugge di botto in ansimi irregolari.</p>
<p>I baci vengono esalati, rallentando in lievi sfregarsi tremanti di labbra contro labbra. Ancora uno. Poi ancora uno. John appoggia la fronte contro quella di Sherlock e respira. Gli rilascia i capelli e porta le dita attorno al suo viso. Sembra logico, in qualche modo, far scorrere di nuovo il polpastrello del pollice sulle labbra di Sherlock, così lo fa, e le trova bagnate e arrossate. È stato lui a farlo. Il pensiero è febbrilmente luminoso dietro le palpebre chiuse.</p>
<p>Alza la testa e apre gli occhi. Sherlock lo guarda con un accecante, fermo, trionfante bagliore che John non ha mai visto prima. Con delicatezza, gli prende la mano, deposita un bacio sul palmo e la sposta di nuovo dov’era, premuta contro la sua guancia.</p>
<p>Per un lungo momento, John può solo fissarlo, poi gli avvolge le braccia attorno alle spalle e lo se lo tira vicino con forza. La testa di Sherlock si adatta dolorosamente bene sotto il suo mento, e John gli affonda una mano tra i capelli e sente il suo respiro sul collo.</p>
<p>Potrebbero esserci delle parole, ma John non le ha.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Per il secondo giorno consecutivo, John prepara i toast con burro e miele, quattro fette questa volta, sufficienti per entrambi. È ancora in piedi vicino al bancone, leccando il miele dal coltello e flettendo le ginocchia doloranti, quando Sherlock si unisce a lui in cucina. Senza parole, mette su il bollitore e poi si ripiega su una sedia della cucina, avvolgendosi attorno la vestaglia.</p>
<p>John mette i loro piatti sul tavolo e Sherlock inizia a mangiare senza protestare.</p>
<p>Anche se sta morendo di fame, John esita dopo aver buttato giù la sua prima fetta. Si lecca dalle dita il miele e le briciole e solleva la testa.</p>
<p>"Riguardo sabato sera,” inizia esitante, e Sherlock lo guarda.</p>
<p>"Non sono più arrabbiato,” dice con calma.</p>
<p>John scuote la testa. “Non importa. Voglio scusarmi nel modo giusto. E spiegare, suppongo. "</p>
<p>Sherlock sospira delicatamente e fa scorrere la punta del dito sul miele del resto della sua colazione. “Non è davvero necessario, John. Ho reagito in modo eccessivo, lo ammetto.” Distrattamente, si lecca il dito.</p>
<p>"No, non l'hai fatto." John espira e china la testa. “Pensavi che stessi dicendo che quel... quel sentimento è una pazzia, giusto? Non era affatto quello che intendevo, ma capisco come ti è sembrato."</p>
<p>"John..."</p>
<p>"Ero solo..." John strizza gli occhi per un momento, li riapre. "Ti ho appena riavuto indietro, sì?" Gesticola senza una direzione e Sherlock lascia cadere il suo toast e si sporge verso di lui attraverso il tavolo. “No, ascolta, per <em>favore</em>. Ti ho appena riavuto indietro, e poi sei quasi morto di nuovo, e poi mi hai quasi lasciato... <em>di nuovo</em>, va bene, e non puoi lasciarmi intendere che prendi la tua vita così alla leggera, non... non dopo tutto quello che è successo. Va bene?"</p>
<p>La mascella di Sherlock si contrae. "Sembra che ci siamo fraintesi a vicenda,” dice piano e guarda il suo piatto. “Non vedo la mia vita come insignificante. Per il tuo bene, se non per altro."</p>
<p>John scoppia in una fragile risata. “Questo non va meglio, Sherlock. Per niente meglio."</p>
<p>“Ti sto semplicemente dicendo la verità. Hai chiesto." Sherlock lo guarda. “Intendevo dire che per quanto le azioni di Mary siano state stupide e avrebbero potuto essere evitate, io ho fatto di peggio a me stesso e, per estensione a te, per proteggerti e per estensione proteggere me stesso. Non ho basi morali su cui arroccarmi per guardarla dall'alto in basso. La capisco con troppa precisione."</p>
<p>John ci rimugina su. "Va bene," dice alla fine, e il più piccolo dei sorrisi si insinua sul volto di Sherlock. "Posso conviverci, immagino."</p>
<p>Sherlock scrolla leggermente le spalle. "È tutto quello che ho da offrirti."</p>
<p>Quello, e il resto di se stesso. John apre la bocca, ma le parole gli si attaccano alla gola con minuscoli artigli pungenti. Aveva pensato che sarebbe stato più facile ora, ma senza fortuna. Beve un lungo sorso di tè nella speranza che possa sciogliere qualcosa in lui. Come se il sentimento fosse una cosa fisica. Forse lo è. John sente le labbra di Sherlock contro le proprie, vede i suoi occhi scioccati e luminosi nel parco, lo sente martellare dentro il petto con una brama insensata, come se l'ultima ora fosse accaduta mesi e mesi fa.</p>
<p>Dall'altra parte del tavolo, Sherlock spinge bruscamente via il suo piatto mezzo pieno e si appoggia alla sedia, tamburellando con le dita sul tavolo. "Che cosa stiamo facendo, John?"</p>
<p>John alza lo sguardo. "Cosa?" Gli occhi di Sherlock sono troppo spalancati e il cuore di John sprofonda. "Stai avendo dei ripensamenti."</p>
<p>Sherlock scuote la testa con violentza. "No. Ma tu lo farai."</p>
<p>John stringe i pugni sul tavolo. “Mi hai almeno <em>ascoltato,</em> nel parco? E proprio <em>adesso</em>?”</p>
<p>“Forse non ora. Ma tra sei mesi, un anno o cinque anni, John." Sherlock si piega di scatto sul tavolo, allungando le braccia verso di lui. Le sue mani si serrano in pugni proprio accanto a quelli di John. "Cosa succede quando questo non funziona?"</p>
<p>John respira, con cautela, dentro e fuori. "Non importa." Disserra le mani. Quando Sherlock non si sottrae dal tocco delle sue dita, John gliele avvolge attorno al polso. “Non lascerò mai più questo indirizzo, Sherlock. Stavo cercando di dirtelo, prima. Diciamo... diciamo che non funziona. Torneremmo a dormire nelle nostre stanze separate. Se non funziona, non... non cambia <em>nulla</em>. Pensavo fossi morto e non ha cambiato nulla."</p>
<p>"Per quanto ne sappia, le relazioni romantiche non dovrebbero funzionare così." Gli occhi di Sherlock cercano rapidamente il suo viso, ma sembra leggermente più calmo e John gli stringe il polso.</p>
<p>“Siamo io e te, Sherlock. Cosa ti aspettavi?”</p>
<p>Questo strappa da Sherlock un sussulto di risa e, con un sorriso, John lo lascia andare e s’infila in bocca metà della sua fetta di toast raffreddato in una sola volta. Guarda l'orologio.</p>
<p>"Oggi lavori."</p>
<p>"Brillante deduzione," mormora John e mastica.</p>
<p>“Non farlo.” Sherlock si appoggia all’indietro e prende il proprio toast.</p>
<p>John deglutisce. "Non fare cosa?"</p>
<p>"Andare a lavorare." Sherlock prende il morso più piccolo possibile e mastica delicatamente.</p>
<p>John è diviso tra l’alzare silenziosamente gli occhi al cielo per il motteggio di Sherlock alle sue maniere a tavola e il sentirsi stranamente commosso. "Bel tentativo," sospira. “Non posso. Mi stanno già facendo troppi favori con il programma. Devo stare al passo, non consumare i miei giorni liberi quando non ne ho davvero bisogno.”</p>
<p>“Bene.” Sherlock distoglie puntigliosamente lo sguardo.</p>
<p>John guarda di nuovo l'orologio e si caccia in fretta il resto del toast in bocca e deglutisce. "Comunque, non devo uscire prima di un'ora,” afferma.</p>
<p>"Vai a risolvere il <em>cruciverba</em>, allora,” lo schernisce Sherlock rivolto agli armadietti della cucina e John si schiarisce la gola.</p>
<p>"In realtà, potremmo tornare un po’ sul divano."</p>
<p>Gli occhi di Sherlock scattano indietro su di lui. Sembra che abbia dimenticato di essere irritato con lui, se il rossore brillante che gli risale dalla gola è indicativo di qualcosa.</p>
<p>John tossisce di nuovo e cerca di fingere di non stare arrossendo anche lui. "O potrei andare a risolvere quel cruciverba,” offre debolmente.</p>
<p>"No, io...  no." Sherlock scatta in piedi. "Adesso?"</p>
<p>Voleva essere un ordine, John lo sa, ma suona in modo straziante come una supplica. Sorride raggiante a Sherlock. "Sì, adesso."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Quando John esce dalla clinica, la luce del giorno se n’è andata ormai da tempo, e fa ancora più freddo di quanto non facesse al mattino. Si ferma fuori dalle porte e si fruga nelle tasche in cerca dei guanti.</p>
<p>Si chiude la cerniera della giacca fino al mento e si gira a sinistra, in direzione della stazione della metropolitana più vicina, e si blocca.</p>
<p>A pochi metri di distanza, Sherlock è in piedi nell’alone di luce gialla proiettato dal lampione più vicino. Avvolto nel suo cappotto, sembra alto e intoccabile come l'ombra che gli cade sul viso. Tuttavia, John riconoscerebbe quella sagoma ovunque. Si infila le mani in tasca e si avvicina, di nuovo titubante. Qualche ora prima aveva baciato Sherlock – <em>dio, </em>e baciato e baciato, baciato il collo e la bocca e le orecchie e le punte delle dita fino a quando lui non si era illuminato per la sensazione, e poi aveva dovuto uscire per il lavoro e lasciarlo disteso sul divano - Sherlock con i capelli incasinati dalle sue mani in una morbida nube temporalesca e gli occhi che si chiudevano e la sua bocca gonfia che si era increspata infelice quando lui se n’era andato. Il tempo si era allungato a dismisura nel noioso pomeriggio di John e, di nuovo,  sembra che sia successo tutto mesi fa.</p>
<p>Sherlock si muove, solleva il mento e la luce gli scivola sul viso. Sorride lentamente; un timido brillare, come se non fosse certo se John sarebbe stato lieto di vederlo qui o no.</p>
<p>I piedi di John lo portano avanti e il sorriso di Sherlock si solidifica. "Buonasera,” dice.</p>
<p>Indifeso, John sorride di rimando. "Ciao,” dice. "Tutto bene?"</p>
<p>Sherlock si acciglia un po’. "Sì, naturalmente. Perché non dovrebbe essere?"</p>
<p>John scrolla le spalle. "Non vieni qui a meno che non sia per trascinarmi in un caso, e anche allora non sei mai così gentile da aspettare fuori."</p>
<p>Sherlock si morde il labbro e distoglie lo sguardo. "Non abbiamo niente per cena a casa,” dice. “Angelo?”</p>
<p>Spesso non hanno niente per cena a casa, a parte il tè e la formula di Mila. Sherlock di solito gli manda messaggi per il takeaway o andare a fare la spesa, oppure se ne dimentica del tutto e poi John deve strisciare di sotto dalla signora Hudson e chiederle timidamente un po’ di pane e una scatola di fagioli. John deglutisce a fatica. È andato sabato a fare spese e sa per certo che il frigorifero è pieno di cibo. Non sono nemmeno senza latte.</p>
<p>John si schiarisce la gola. "Non sei costretto farlo così,” dice. "Solo... basta chiedermelo, e io posso dire di sì."</p>
<p>Le guance arrossate dal freddo di Sherlock diventano più brillanti. "Va bene,” dice, sposta il peso da un piede all’altro. "Andiamo, ho fame."</p>
<p>"Sicuro." John si avvicina. "Vuoi qualcos'altro?"</p>
<p>Sherlock si morde di nuovo il labbro. "Promettimi,” sbotta.</p>
<p>John si acciglia. "Prometterti cosa?"</p>
<p>"Prometti che non cambierai idea su di me." Sherlock si avvicina e John s’immobilizza sotto il suo ansioso sguardo indagatore. “Lo so che... che ci sono influenze esterne, ci sono sempre. Fattori che tu... che noi non possiamo controllare. Non sono stupido, John, ma per l'amor di Dio, per quello che puoi... promettimi solo che non cambierai idea."</p>
<p>John trae un respiro spezzato. "Sì,” dice. Si schiarisce di nuovo la gola. "Va bene. Prometto."</p>
<p>Sherlock sbatte le palpebre, e poi ride: un breve, tremante, scoppio di brillante felicità che trafigge il petto di John, e poi lui lo bacia, lo tira giù e gli tiene ferma la testa con le mani guantate e sigilla le sue parole sotto la pelle di Sherlock.</p>
<p>Si tira indietro e un fiocco di neve atterra sul naso di Sherlock. John ridacchia senza fiato.</p>
<p>"Oh, mio Dio. Guarda." Asciuga delicatamente dal naso di Sherlock e gli mostra la macchia bagnata.</p>
<p>Sherlock sbatte ancora le palpebre, guarda il dito di John e poi di nuovo lui, e il suo viso si distende in un sorriso. "Anche nella maledetta Londra."</p>
<p>Difatti, grossi fiocchi vorticano delicatamente intorno a loro, bianchi contro la strada buia e poi dorati alla luce del lampione. John alza lo sguardo al cielo e ne cattura alcuni con la lingua. Il gusto freddo e bluastro è come una puntura contro il calore, il tè e il toast di Sherlock e... fumo, a quanto pare il bastardo ha fumato di nuovo più tardi nel corso della giornata.</p>
<p>Sherlock sbuffa piano. "Ridicolo."</p>
<p>"Piantala. È <em>neve</em>." John gli sorride. “Sherlock.”</p>
<p>Un mugolio interrogativo, e Sherlock mette la sua mano fredda e senza guanti sulla guancia di John.</p>
<p>John la copre con la propria. "Portami a cena, sto morendo di fame."</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>(“Vado a letto,” aveva detto John, e Sherlock gli aveva afferrato la mano e l’aveva tirato di nuovo giù sul divano.</p>
<p>"No, non ci vai.")</p>
<p>Quindi eccoli qui; Sherlock educatamente confinato nella sua metà del suo letto, in qualche modo deludentemente appropriato nel suo pigiama, e John seduto composto sul bordo del materasso. Si è messo il pigiama e una vestaglia e, stranamente, si sente esposto quando Sherlock gira la testa e lo guarda con le sopracciglia sollevate.</p>
<p>"Qualcosa non va?"</p>
<p>"No." John deglutisce. Sta per andare a letto con un uomo. Non un uomo, Sherlock. Sembra un'occasione che richiede di stappare dello champagne e di gridarlo dai tetti. Anche se Sherlock stesso si sta comportando come se fosse qualcosa che ha fatto ogni singolo giorno della sua vita.</p>
<p>Sherlock ha anche lunghi piedi bianchi che si contraggono quando è impaziente. Si contraggono in questo momento, le dita dei piedi che afferrano le lenzuola. "Vieni dentro, allora."</p>
<p>Non hanno affatto menzionato il sesso. John si alza e si toglie la vestaglia. Dietro di lui, Sherlock si sta infilando sotto le coperte. Non c'è bisogno di agire in modo affrettato, quindi. Non è che abbiano fatto dei piani. Va ad appenderla alla porta e spegne la luce, poi anche lui si mette lentamente sotto le coperte.</p>
<p>Sherlock lo guarda attraverso l'oscurità bluastra, e i suoi occhi brillano debolmente in un filo di luce vagante del lampione arancione. Quindi accende la lampada sul suo comodino.</p>
<p>John deglutisce di nuovo. "Capisco,” mormora.</p>
<p>"Non so di cosa stia parlando,” risponde con prontezza Sherlock.</p>
<p>John sbuffa. "Tu no, di certo."</p>
<p>"Io no, di certo." Sherlock rotola verso di lui e ostentatamente si mette comodo dal suo lato. "Ormai abbiamo stabilito più volte che io non ne so abbastanza su come dovrebbero comportarsi le persone. D'altra parte, tu sei più che competente in quell’area."</p>
<p>John sbatte le palpebre. "Sì?" concorda con diffidenza.</p>
<p>"Bene, allora." Sherlock annuisce con decisione. "Non dovresti darmi il bacio della buonanotte?"</p>
<p>John deve sorridere. "Dovrei,” concorda. "Vorresti che lo facessi?" È solo un po’ scortese chiederlo, poiché la risposta è ovvia, soprattutto dopo tutti quei baci durante l’intera giornata, ma c'è qualcosa in lui che vuole ancora sentirlo. Vuole sentirlo, forte e chiaro.</p>
<p>Sherlock assottiglia gli occhi. "Vieni qui,” dice, la voce leggermente tremante, "e baciami."</p>
<p>Tutto ciò che John riesce a fare da solo è avvicinarsi di più, quindi Sherlock lo afferra e lo trascina per il resto della strada.</p>
<p>In quel giorno orribile Mary gli aveva chiesto - diavolo, sembra che fosse anni fa - se non voleva tenere stretto Sherlock, se davvero non voleva baciarlo. All'epoca, John pensava che non fosse rilevante: Sherlock non avrebbe voluto che lo facesse, in ogni caso, quindi non importava se John lo voleva.</p>
<p>Miracolosamente, Sherlock <em>lo vuole... </em>Sherlock si sta aggrappando a lui come se avesse ancora paura che John stesse per cambiare idea di colpo e andarsene, e John in risposta gli avvolge le braccia strette attorno, inclina la testa e lascia che Sherlock soltanto... strofini le loro labbra insieme, gentilmente, avanti e indietro, piccole esasperanti carezze della sua bella bocca morbida, e poi d’improvviso gli morda il labbro inferiore e lo risucchi in bocca con un verso spezzato, quasi spaventato, che fa sentire John come fosse sul punto di strapparsi la pelle di dosso per il desiderio.</p>
<p>Vuole toccarlo, cazzo, <em>ovunque</em>, e tenerlo semplicemente stretto, fino a quando quegli anni di fame senza nome non smetteranno di divorarlo.</p>
<p>Voglio solo dargli il bacio della buonanotte.</p>
<p>John strappa via la bocca e Sherlock ansima, "No, cosa stai <em>facendo</em>,” e poi, "sì, <em>sì</em>, fallo,” quando John gli bacia il collo e continua a scendere fino al bordo della sua maglietta logora, incantato dalle impronte rosee che emergono sulla pelle pallida. La curva della clavicola destra di Sherlock è <em>proprio lì</em>, dolorosamente elegante, e John si arrende e la morde. Sherlock singhiozza, il respiro affannoso e le sue dita scavano nella schiena di John, gli avvolgono il retro della testa e lo tengono stretto.</p>
<p>John gli ansima sulla pelle, strofina di nuovo i denti sull'osso solo per sentire quella sensazione risuonare roca nell'espirazione di Sherlock. <em>Dammi il bacio della buonanotte</em>.</p>
<p>"Cazzo," mormora John, solleva la parte anteriore della maglietta di Sherlock sul suo petto e preme la bocca lungo il rossore che gli si spande giù dalla gola. Ogni punto rosso lo attira come una calamita. Si sposta più in basso e trova una delicata chiazza di peli scuri, e ci strofina il viso. Un altro bacio e il petto di Sherlock si alza in modo selvaggio.</p>
<p>"John. John..."</p>
<p>John chiude gli occhi, gira la testa e preme le labbra contro un piccolo capezzolo duro.</p>
<p>Sherlock emette un debole suono scioccato e le sue dita si stringono dolorosamente tra i capelli di John. Gli piace così tanto, tutto quanto, <em>ama</em> assolutamente che John lo tocchi in questo modo, è così benedettamente evidente; le mani che gli si aggrappano, le braccia che lo stringono a sé, quell'amata voce che inizia a spezzarsi per il piacere. John si rende conto di avergli affondato i denti attorno al capezzolo, gemendo senza pensarci, la lingua avida che circonda e lambisce, e Sherlock trema sotto di lui, si preme più vicino e piagnucola impotente.</p>
<p>C'è solo... così <em>tanto</em> di lui. È infinito. È ovunque, nella bocca di John e avvolto intorno a lui. Così tanto di lui che dovrebbe assolutamente essere baciato, proprio adesso. John lascia andare il capezzolo e la sua vista, quanto è arrossato e gonfio, gli fende la spina dorsale come una lingua di fiamma. Chiude gli occhi e bacia gli adorabili piani lisci delle costole di Sherlock, fa scivolare la bocca sulle ondulazioni e poi bacia il velo di pelle vulnerabile che scende dalle ultime costole fino allo stomaco, e Sherlock ansima come se i suoi polmoni non volessero obbedirgli e...</p>
<p><em>Dammi il bacio della buonanotte</em>.</p>
<p>John espira contro la sua pelle e apre gli occhi, vuole guardare il viso di Sherlock... e lì c'è la cicatrice da arma da fuoco, una piccola linea rosa da cui hanno estratto il proiettile. D’improvviso John sente freddo, ricordando ferocemente quanto sia improbabile tutto questo, quanti incroci del caso avrebbero potuto toglierglielo. Le sue dita sono distese sulla pelle ridicolmente pallida di Sherlock e la sua lingua canta per il gusto della bocca di Sherlock, e davvero, lui è un uomo prosaico, ma in questo momento, è agghiacciante pensare che tutto ciò sia semplicemente il risultato di una lunga serie di coincidenze, di colpi di scena che avrebbero potuto facilmente risolversi in qualsiasi altro modo.</p>
<p>John abbassa adagio la testa e posa un bacio molto gentile sopra la cicatrice. Quindi striscia di nuovo su e trova Sherlock che sembra... be’, un po’ incazzato, è davvero l'unica parola per dirlo.</p>
<p>"Oh, per favore, smettiamola di chiacchierare del tempo,” scatta. Getta le coperte di lato, manovra John per portarselo completamente sopra e gli avvolge le gambe intorno alla vita con uno sguardo tagliente.</p>
<p>"Uhm,” dice intelligentemente John. Le mani calde di Sherlock sono sulla sua schiena, sotto la maglia, scivolando avidamente su e giù, muovendo la maglia verso l’alto e i pantaloni in basso, e c'è una lenta ondata di pelle d'oca che striscia sul suo corpo, sfrecciandogli nei nervi.</p>
<p>Sherlock solleva le sopracciglia e in modo lento, calcolato, s’inarca contro di lui, le ciglia che fluttuano involontariamente, e John rabbrividisce dalla testa ai piedi.</p>
<p>"Hai detto di darti il bacio della buonanotte,” dice disperato, e gli occhi di Sherlock si ammorbidiscono.</p>
<p>"Dammi ancora il bacio della buonanotte, allora,” dice, e tira giù John con una mano tra i capelli. S’inarca di nuovo, sfregando delicatamente le labbra aperte contro quelle di John. "E di più,” alita e li fa dondolare insieme una volta, trattenendo il respiro. "Molto di più, ti pre..."</p>
<p>John allora sigilla insieme le loro bocche, perché c'è poco altro che abbia mai voluto fare di più che dare a Sherlock tutto ciò che chiede, soprattutto ora. Gli seppellisce le mani tra i capelli e lo bacia e si lascia avvolgere da arti bramosi e cerca di non avere un infarto. Quella voce ansimante, deliberata, era abbastanza devastante, ma quando non riesce a parlare, Sherlock suona come se John gli stesse infilando un coltello tra le costole, e quello è semplicemente... cazzo, <em>cazzo</em>, John riesce a malapena a radunare abbastanza senno da sollevare di nuovo la testa.</p>
<p>"Vuoi... Non so cosa, Gesù, Sherlock...”</p>
<p>"Non m’interessa,” ansima Sherlock, gli occhi ardenti, "per l'amor di Dio, John, qualsiasi cosa, ovunque, <em>non m’interessa</em>, baciami e..."</p>
<p>John non ha idea di come ciascuno di loro due riesca a liberarsi di abbastanza vestiti, fusi insieme in un bacio come sono, ma poi ha le lunghe gambe nude di Sherlock agganciate intorno alla sua vita nuda, ha ogni caldo, smanioso centimetro di lui stretto contro di sé, e Sherlock gli avvolge le braccia attorno al collo, facendoli oscillare freneticamente insieme. È una sensazione tagliente e brutale, e ogni sfregamento fa venire a John voglia di urlare; invece seppellisce le dita più a fondo nei capelli di Sherlock e lo bacia. Continua a baciarlo. Chiedendosi, debolmente, se è possibile non fermarsi mai.</p>
<p>Ma non ci vuole molto tempo, davvero; Sherlock sta vibrando nella sua presa, le unghie che gli affondano nel retro del collo, e poi si lamenta nella bocca di John e gli viene addosso, caldo e umido, come un bacio dato con tutto il corpo.</p>
<p>La testa gli ricade sul cuscino e ansima per l'aria, gli occhi chiusi, la bocca rossa e spalancata come una ferita. John lo fissa, ancora scioccato. Come una scena del crimine particolarmente cruenta - l'immediatezza, l'evidenza - non è mai sembrato possibile. Persino adesso è come un sogno, i colori troppo vibranti e <em>Gesù</em>, il suo profumo...</p>
<p>Le palpebre di Sherlock si sollevano tremanti. "John,” sospira roco e si dimena, e <em>oh</em>, questo è... bagnato, liscio e ancora contorcendosi, così davvero vivo e così vicino, e... la faccia di John è sepolta nel collo di Sherlock, mentre geme impotente, i fianchi che scattano in avanti di propria volontà.</p>
<p>Sherlock lo tira su per i capelli. "Guardami."</p>
<p>"Dio, cazzo, sei così..."</p>
<p>"Ti prego guardami, devi... John," e John apre a fatica gli occhi.</p>
<p>Sherlock lo sta fissando, febbrile e famelico. "Lo voglio,” alita. "Lo voglio, John, dammelo..." e ciò che resta della realtà si frantuma in schegge insieme alla carne di John.</p>
<p>Quando emerge dalla foschia dorata, giace su un fianco, con la testa di Sherlock annidata sotto il mento.</p>
<p>"Probabilmente dovremmo lavarci," mormora. I riccioli di Sherlock solleticano la sua bocca screpolata e lui gli stringe le braccia attorno alle spalle. Non è giusto, davvero, che non possano semplicemente sciogliersi insieme.</p>
<p>"Solo pochi minuti," mormora Sherlock, e si sposta leggermente, e preme un bacio dolce sulla cicatrice frastagliata sulla spalla di John.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>John si guarda intorno nel soggiorno. A prima vista, si potrebbe quasi confonderla con la stessa festa della vigilia di Natale di cinque anni fa. In verità, anche se la maggior parte dei loro ospiti sono uguali, potrebbe anche essere una scena di un'altra vita, una vita che John non è ancora sicuro sia davvero finalmente sua.</p>
<p>Non c'è albero di Natale - ce n'è stato uno, per qualche giorno, ma Mila se ne è occupata abbastanza rapidamente, e c'era stato poco da fare se non scattare un sacco di foto e ridere. Mary è distesa sul pavimento con lei e Greg, e si alternano facendo rotolare una palla di carta da pacchi schiacciata verso Mila, che grida allegra ogni volta che riesce a prenderla. Sherlock suona inni natalizi al violino vicino alla finestra e John ne cattura gli occhi sorridenti dal vetro scuro; più tardi, troverà l'amaro odore di colofonia sul suo collo e lo leccherà via, e i rientri rossi delle corde sulla punta delle sue dita, e li bacerà uno per uno. La signora Hudson sta sorseggiando zabaione e chiacchierando, tra tutte le persone, con Mycroft che, secondo la stima esperta di John, è al suo quarto scotch e sta diventando esilarantemente rosso in faccia.</p>
<p>Si era presentato troppo presto e John l'aveva preso semplicemente per il fatto che Mycroft era Mycroft e non voleva perdere l'occasione di far incazzare Sherlock. Ma poi, Mycroft aveva tossito, spostato il peso da un piede all’altro e ignorato ogni singola frecciata di Sherlock, e John alla fine aveva lasciato perdere tutto in cucina, dove aveva aiutato la signora Hudson, e si era avventurato nel soggiorno.</p>
<p>"Va bene, basta, dì solo quello che vuoi dire," aveva sbottato, e Sherlock aveva sbuffato, con la bocca piena di un biscotto bruciato.</p>
<p>Mycroft aveva tirato su col naso e si era raddrizzato per tutta la sua altezza. "Le congratulazioni sono di rigore, vedo."</p>
<p>John lo aveva guardato a bocca aperta. "Giusto, certo,” aveva detto debolmente. "Sto parlando con te, avevo dimenticato."</p>
<p>"Fatti gli affari tuoi,”aveva borbottato Sherlock. "Se il tuo naso fa più esercizio di così, diventerà più grande di tutta la testa."</p>
<p>"È infantile persino da parte tua, Sherlock." Mycroft spostò di nuovo il peso. “Ora, se voi due poteste ascoltarmi? Grazie. Vorrei informarvi che se qualcuno di voi dovesse mai fare qualcosa per...”Agita la mano tra John e Sherlock. “Per <em>incasinare  tutto questo</em>, per così dire, gli darò personalmente la caccia e lo farò soffrire. Perché l'altro farà soffrire <em>me</em> e io ho avuto abbastanza emozioni di seconda mano da voi due negli ultimi anni, grazie mille.”</p>
<p>Sherlock deglutì e si raddrizzò sulla sedia, con un principio di cipiglio sul viso. "Devo ammettere che non sono terribilmente familiare con le tradizioni di tutto ciò, ma non dovresti minacciare <em>John</em> di eviscerazione nel caso in cui faccia del male <em>a me </em>in qualche modo?"</p>
<p>Mycroft lo fissò con <em>quell</em>’occhiata. “Farò finta che tu <em>non</em> me l’abbia chiesto, fratellino. Per il bene della tua stessa percezione della tua intelligenza."</p>
<p>"Bene!" disse John in fretta. “Grazie, Mycroft, è molto carino da parte tua, davvero. Apprezziamo. Entrambi, <em>vero?</em>”</p>
<p>Sherlock gli lanciò un'occhiataccia. John gliela restituì.</p>
<p>Sherlock si accigliò e prese il violino. "Oh, sì,” disse con voce strascicata.</p>
<p>John alzò gli occhi e si rivolse a Mycroft. “Non ti preoccupare, è solo seccato che tu abbia ragione. Vuoi un drink, adesso?”</p>
<p>"L'alcool ha calorie,” disse Sherlock con indifferenza, regolando una corda. "Pacchi e pacchi di calorie."</p>
<p>"Scotch, per favore," disse Mycroft con un sorriso a denti stretti.</p>
<p>E scotch fu, rabboccato innocentemente, mentre arrivavano tutti gli altri, Mila fu accuratamente vezzeggiata, e il cibo fu mangiato, e John riempì di nuovo abbastanza bicchieri da non registrare realmente quanti di Mycroft gliene passassero tra le mani - almeno fino a quando non si ricordò di guardarlo e lo trovò spassosamente, innegabilmente sbronzo.</p>
<p>"Avrebbe dovuto vederlo quand’era ragazzo," John lo sente dire alla signora Hudson. “Era decisamente da incubo. Questo è niente. <em>Niente</em>, glielo dico io." Il suo sorriso è tenero in modo sospetto, completamente in contrasto con le sue parole aspre.</p>
<p>“Accidenti, la piccola è così adorabile,” sospira Molly da dove è seduta sul divano accanto a John, e lui sorride. In questi giorni, Molly sembra avere occhi per poco altro oltre a Greg, e il fatto che abbia notato Mila è davvero un complimento.</p>
<p>"Sì." Beve un sorso di birra. “Dio ci aiuti tutti quando crescerà un po’. Sherlock le insegnerà come fare quei suoi occhi da cucciolo e dopo sarà la bambina più viziata della città."</p>
<p>Molly ridacchia del suo tono impassibile. "Dubito che sarà interessata alle normali cose da bambino, trascorrendo così tanto tempo attorno a Sherlock."</p>
<p>“Questo è ciò che temo. La cucina è appena stata liberata, preferirei non dover mai più litigare per la presenza di fegato umano fresco vicino al burro." John ridacchia affettuosamente al ricordo. Non lo dirà mai a Sherlock, ma a volte gli mancano le sanguinose sorprese nel frigorifero.</p>
<p>Dall'altra parte della stanza, Sherlock termina <em>Oh Come All Ye Faithful</em> con brillanti variazioni sulle ultime note e abbassa il violino. Si gira e guarda la stanza con un debole cipiglio. "Che ore sono?"</p>
<p>Mila prende di nuovo la palla di carta. Strilla di gioia e inizia a farla a pezzi.</p>
<p>"Be’, sembra che abbiamo bisogno di un nuovo diversivo," commenta Mary con un sorriso, e Greg si alza da terra. Lei si guarda il polso. “Quasi le nove. Non è un orologio quello che hai in mano, tesoro?”</p>
<p>Sherlock stringe le labbra. "Ho pensato di controllare due volte,” dice.</p>
<p>"Già annoiato?" Greg individua il suo piatto e si va a servire una nuova porzione di tortino di carne.</p>
<p>"Se fosse annoiato, ne saresti già stato ampiamente informato,” dice John, e nel sorriso di Sherlock c’è abbastanza calore da permettergli di sentirlo attraverso tutta la stanza. Indifeso, sorride di rimando, poi guarda Sherlock posare il violino e chinarsi per tirare su Mila.</p>
<p>"Quindi la carta è meglio dei regali, vero?" Mila ne strappa un altro pezzo dalla palla e lo offre a Sherlock con un'espressione seria. Sherlock lo accetta con una faccia altrettanto grave. "Grazie. I regali ti piaceranno di più domani, scommetto.”</p>
<p>Il campanello suona.</p>
<p>"Non siamo tutti qui?" La signora Hudson alza le sopracciglia. "Non siamo poi un gruppo tanto grande, non è che potremmo dimenticare qualcuno."</p>
<p>"Vado io," dice Sherlock, e sta scendendo rumorosamente le scale con Mila al seguito prima che qualcuno possa persino esprimere sorpresa per Sherlock che, tra tutti, si offre volontario per andare ad aprire la porta.</p>
<p>C'è il suono della porta d'ingresso che si apre e si chiude e poi un parlottio a bassa voce. Mila emette un altro squittio acuto. Due paia di piedi salgono su per le scale.</p>
<p>"Davvero, signor Holmes, è Natale,” dice una voce femminile roca e sommessa. "È abbastanza brutto che debba andare in giro con questo tempo, e ora sembra che stia disturbando la sua festa."</p>
<p>"Non si preoccupi," risponde Sherlock, e John sente ancora il sorriso nella sua voce. “Non sta disturbando nulla. Lei è stata invitata."</p>
<p>"Continuo a non capire perché non potremmo incontrarci un altro giorno,” dice la donna, e poi entra dalla porta. È alta, quasi abbastanza da far impallidire Sherlock alle sue spalle, e cammina con una grazia semplice e pacata, le mani nelle tasche del cappotto e la schiena dritta nonostante l'età. I suoi capelli ricci sono bianchi come una nuvola, in elegante contrasto con il suo cappotto rosso intenso e il viso scuro e segnato dagli anni.</p>
<p>John si alza automaticamente. “Buonasera,” sbotta, arrossendo fino ai capelli.</p>
<p>Sherlock avanza dietro di lei. "Signorina Margaret McKinnon,” annuncia. "Le presenterei tutti, ma..."</p>
<p>“<em>Maggie? </em>"John gira la testa e vede la signora Hudson che si alza, stringendosi forte al poggiatesta della poltrona. Sembra pallida in modo preoccupante. "Maggie,” ripete, con voce tremante.</p>
<p>"Ciao, Martha" dice dolcemente la sconosciuta. Si sfila le mani dalle tasche. "Buon Natale."</p>
<p>La signora Hudson attraversa la stanza così in fretta che di colpo John capisce come è riuscita a far impazzire quei bastardi della CIA. "Oh cara, Maggie," dice con voce rotta, poi la signorina McKinnon avvolge le lunghe mani attorno alle sue e se la tira vicina.</p>
<p>Anche se non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo, John vede il modo in cui la faccia della signorina McKinnon si contorce dal dolore prima che la pieghi sopra la testa della signora Hudson, e distoglie rapidamente lo sguardo. Qualunque cosa stia succedendo, è troppo intimo per essere fissato. Si siede di nuovo e cerca invece Sherlock, che ora è appollaiato su un angolo vuoto del tavolino, sorridendo a John sopra la testa di Mila tra le sue braccia.</p>
<p>"Sherlock, lei chi è?" John mantiene la voce più bassa possibile.</p>
<p>"La migliore amica della signora Hudson," dice Sherlock piano. “L'ha menzionata una volta. Devo ammettere che ero... distratto all'epoca, diciamo, ma in seguito l'ho ricordato.”</p>
<p>John si acciglia. "Sì, ma lei chi <em>è</em>?" Tiene gli occhi attentamente fissi sul viso di Sherlock, ma sente ancora i singhiozzi soffocati della signora Hudson. "Questo sembra un po’... <em>eccessivo</em> per un’amica."</p>
<p>"È stata la prima damigella d'onore al matrimonio della signora Hudson prima che si perdessero di vista." Sherlock d’improvvisosembra terribilmente interessato alla trama del maglione di John. “Pare che abbia passato l'intera giornata a piangere. Ha lasciato presto il ricevimento, anche.”</p>
<p>"Oh," dice debolmente John.</p>
<p>Sherlock allora lo guarda, gli occhi teneri. "Sì, il mio preciso pensiero."</p>
<p>"L'hai rintracciata e l'hai convinta a venire qui stasera?" John gira la testa per intercettare Molly che sorride a Sherlock. "È un bellissimo regalo di Natale, Sherlock, lo è davvero."</p>
<p>"Mio Dio, Martha, vuoi sederti?" La signorina McKinnon suona piuttosto flebile.</p>
<p>La signora Hudson tira su col naso. "Oh, sto bene..."</p>
<p>"Non hai bisogno di un'altra anca ammaccata, non alla nostra dannata età," scatta la signorina McKinnon, e John ritiene sia sicuro smettere di distogliere lo sguardo.</p>
<p>Le due donne si guardano con sorrisi smaglianti, le mani avvolte attorno alle braccia l’una dell’altra. La signora Hudson sembra un po’ instabile sui piedi, tuttavia, e Molly balza su.</p>
<p>"Ecco, prendete il divano,” offre, e John si alza in fretta.</p>
<p>La festa si ricompone: la signora Hudson e la signorina McKinnon sul divano, tutti gli altri nelle altre parti della stanza, adagiati sulle poltrone, sul pavimento e sulle sedie liberate in fretta. John rabbocca le bevande di tutti e le conversazioni riprendono, anche se all'inizio un po’ rumorosamente. Mary, Sherlock e Molly sembrano essersi inoltrati in una disputa sull'invecchiamento delle ferite post mortem sui cadaveri e il dibattito si sta già riscaldando mentre John porta una Mila sonnecchiante sul lettino.</p>
<p>Quando torna di sotto, la signora Hudson e la signorina McKinnon si tengono per mano e parlano a bassa voce, e John cerca educatamente di non guardare troppo. Il dibattito sui cadaveri davanti al camino sembra essersi inasprito; Sherlock è seduto sul pavimento e fa il broncio nel bicchiere, mentre Mary e Molly parlano sopra la sua testa. Greg sta cercando di parlare di calcio a Mycroft, e la conversazione è così esilarante che John si accontenta di ridere internamente. Si adagia sulla sua poltrona e Sherlock si sposta immediatamente per appoggiarsi alle sue gambe.</p>
<p>Inclina la testa all'indietro e guarda John. "Ricordami, perché abbiamo organizzato questa festa?"</p>
<p>John sorride e gli sfiora la guancia con il dorso delle dita. "Perché amiamo i nostri amici e la nostra famiglia?"</p>
<p>Sherlock borbotta qualcosa d’incomprensibile e inclina la testa in avanti per infilare di nuovo il naso nel bicchiere. La mano di John gli scivola tra i capelli e il brontolio assume un tono più felice.</p>
<p>"Non so perché," mormora Sherlock. “Sono tutti terribili. E rumorosi."</p>
<p>John sbuffa. "Poverino." Gli strofina delicatamente il cuoio capelluto. "Ti infastidiamo tutti così tanto, vero?"</p>
<p>Sherlock mugola, con la testa appoggiata al ginocchio di John. "Immensamente,” dice, l'unico angolo visibile della sua bocca che si curva in un sorriso.</p>
<p>John non si prende la briga di reprimere un sorriso stupidamente affettuoso. Si avvolge qualche ricciolo attorno alle dita e tira delicatamente. Sherlock si limita a mugolare di nuovo, un suono più morbido e sommesso, e John di colpo si rende conto che si stanno essenzialmente coccolando in una stanza piena di persone, una delle quali è Mary, nientemeno. Ovviamente lo sanno già tutti, ma loro difficilmente lo ostentano.</p>
<p>John fa un respiro profondo e alza lo sguardo. Mycroft e Greg si stanno impappinando in vaghe osservazioni sul calcio, ma Mary cattura il suo sguardo, annuendo a qualcosa che Molly le sta dicendo, e segue la linea del suo braccio fino alla testa di Sherlock. John vede una debole sfumatura di tristezza attraversarle il viso, e poi lei lo guarda di nuovo negli occhi e gli fa un sorriso deciso. John glielo restituisce, sollevato.</p>
<p>"Signor Holmes,” dice la signorina McKinnon, e John gira la testa. Sembra più piccola senza il cappotto, e sta sorridendo a Sherlock. "Le dispiacerebbe presentarmi alla sua Martha, qui?"</p>
<p>“La tua Martha... <em>cosa? </em>”</p>
<p>Sherlock è impassibile. "Ovviamente." Gesticola vagamente con una mano. “Margaret McKinnon, questo è il mio... il mio John. Dottor John. Anche capitano John. Assolutamente adorabile."</p>
<p>John sbatte le palpebre nella sua direzione, poi gli prende il bicchiere. "Per te è abbastanza,” dice con fermezza. Sherlock rinuncia all'alcool senza protestare, ma la mano di John viene catturata nel processo. Deve lasciar andare i capelli di Sherlock per evitare di rovesciare il bicchiere e appoggiarlo in sicurezza sul tavolino. Si chiede quando esattamente Sherlock abbia trovato il tempo di ubriacarsi.</p>
<p>"Piacere di conoscerla, dottor capitano John." La signorina McKinnon gli offre la mano e John allunga la sua per stringerla.</p>
<p>"Solo John, per favore," le dice. Sherlock gli stringe l'altra mano.</p>
<p>"L'ho fatto bene, no?" chiede, sogghignando alla signorina McKinnon e poi a John. "Buon Natale."</p>
<p>La signorina McKinnon fa una leggera risata. “Direi che l'ha fatto magnificamente, signor Holmes. Grazie mille."</p>
<p>"Maggie,” chiama la signora Hudson. È in piedi accanto alla porta. “Ho una bottiglia di gin da parte. Perché non vieni di sotto da me? Guardiamo qualche foto della Florida."</p>
<p>John sbatte le palpebre. Era un vuoi-salire-a-prendere-un-caffè se mai ne aveva visto uno.</p>
<p>"Naturalmente." La signorina McKinnon ricambia lo sguardo con un sorriso. “Vi lascerò per conto vostro, John. Buon Natale."</p>
<p>"Buon Natale," dice debolmente John. La signorina McKinnon raccoglie il suo cappotto e svanisce attraverso la porta con un breve "Buona notte!" alla stanza in generale, e la signora Hudson gli sorride, le guance arrossate.</p>
<p>"Scusaci, John caro, abbiamo molto di cui parlare, sono sicura che capisci."</p>
<p>"Sì, sì, certo." John le fa un sorriso incoraggiante. "Non voglio trattenervi."</p>
<p>Una volta che la porta si chiude alle sue spalle, Sherlock scoppia in una risata trionfante. "Sono un fottuto genio,” grida.</p>
<p>"Sì," mormora John, sporgendosi sopra la sua testa. Potrebbe non essere il tipo che lo ostenta, ma deve assolutamente baciare Sherlock in questo preciso istante. Solo un po’. "Lo sei fottutamente."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In questi giorni, Mycroft di solito chiama il telefono di Sherlock e i e due litigano per quello che sembra un irragionevole lasso di tempo prima che Mycroft sputi finalmente qualunque caso abbia per suo fratello, o si presenti semplicemente alla loro porta, visibilmente compiaciuto di riuscire sempre a interrompere un pasto o una conversazione.</p><p>In ogni caso, John non è stato rapito da anni; ma oggi, in un pomeriggio perfettamente ordinario, a quanto pare Mycroft ha deciso di rompere quel record di cortesia e di strapparlo dalla strada, a neanche dieci passi dalla porta della sua clinica.</p><p>Sta anche piovendo a secchiate, quindi un giro in una limousine di lusso è decisamente preferibile a una passeggiata tra le strade e le umide e infastidite folle pomeridiane sulla metropolitana. John si arrabbierà comunque, anche se solo per principio. Il rapimento <em>non</em> è un’opzione, nemmeno se a farlo è Mycroft Io-Non-Sono-il-Governo Holmes.</p><p>E sorridendogli serenamente mentre lo sta facendo. “Smettila di guardarmi male, John. Lo odi quando piove."</p><p>John incrocia le braccia sul petto e sbuffa. “Mi hai appena rapito, Mycroft. <em>Di nuovo</em>. Lascia che ti ricordi che un mese fa eri nel mio salotto ubriaco fradicio e sentimentale fino alle lacrime sul tuo fratellino. Il tuo tempo per intimidirmi sarebbe ufficialmente finito, se prima di tutto fosse mai iniziato, cosa che non è."</p><p>Incredibilmente, la faccia di Mycroft sembra diventare una discreta tonalità di rosso. “Non c'è bisogno questo atteggiamento, te lo assicuro. Volevo solo darti di persona la buona notizia. Sarei passato da casa vostra, ma è stata una giornata difficile. Sono sicuro che puoi apprezzare il mio desiderio di eludere l'attenzione di mio fratello."</p><p>John si acciglia. "Buone notizie?"</p><p>Mycroft apre la sua valigetta con uno scatto dei fermagli e gli tende una spessa busta gialla. “Carta d’identità, patente di guida, eccetera. Sherlock esiste ufficialmente di nuovo. È stato deciso che per la Corona ha più valore da vivo che da morto." Fa un sorriso sottile e sardonico. “Dopo tutto possiamo morire solo una volta. Non che la cosa sia sempre apprezzata come dovrebbe. Verrà chiamato, se e quando se ne presenterà la necessità. Ma sarà un bene prezioso, non un criminale di cui occuparsi."</p><p>John stringe le dita e la carta spessa fruscia piano. "Mycroft,” dice, "di cosa <em>cazzo</em> stai parlando?"</p><p>La sorprendente visione di Mycroft Holmes che si fa preoccupantemente pallido si perde nel crescente rumore di fondo nella testa di John. "Oh,” dice delicatamente. “Io presumevo... non avrei dovuto. Non lo sapevi."</p><p>“Sapevo <em>cosa?</em>” John si lascia cadere la busta in grembo prima che le sue mani serrate possano spiegazzarla ancora di più. “Stai dicendo... no. Non stai dicendo..."</p><p>"Che Sherlock ha vissuto tempo rubato per l'ultimo anno?" Mycroft si schiarisce la gola, le dita che scivolano sui suoi pantaloni prima di allacciarle insieme sulla parte alta del ginocchio. “Ho fatto del mio meglio, John, ma temo che il governo non apprezzi le persone che prendono da sole l’iniziativa di risolvere drasticamente un problema complicato come Magnussen. Permettere a mio fratello di vivere a casa mentre si discuteva del suo destino è stata l'unica concessione immediata che sono stato in grado di ottenere. Anche così, è stato sorvegliato da vicino. Non avrebbe mai potuto di mettere un piede fuori Londra senza essere preso all’istante."</p><p>John si lecca le labbra secche. "Lui sapeva tutto questo."</p><p>Mycroft sospira.</p><p>"Sì." John deglutisce. “La sua stessa sentenza. Certo che la conosceva."</p><p>"Devo davvero scusarmi,” dice Mycroft rivolto al finestrino della macchina. "Ero certo che te lo avesse detto."</p><p>"<em>Gesù</em>.” John strizza gli occhi. Ma lui non ha mai nemmeno chiesto, vero? Sherlock era tornato a Baker Street, John era impegnato a fare il papà e non aveva mai pensato di chiedere cosa fosse successo di preciso. Sherlock era a casa, e John aveva pensato che ciò significasse che la questione era stata risolta e che sarebbe sempre stato a casa. "Dio. Io... cazzo.” Cerca di conciliare questo nuovo concetto di temporaneità con l'ultimo anno, con ogni suo bel giorno, e – Gesù, le ultime inebrianti, deliranti sei settimane – che avrebbe potuto finire qualsiasi fottuto momento, senza pietà, senza alcun preavviso.</p><p>"Stai bene, John?" e cazzo, deve avere un aspetto terribile se il tono di Mycroft è diventato così preoccupato.</p><p>John inspira bruscamente e forza gli occhi ad aprirsi. "No. Non sto bene, cazzo. Solo... portami a casa, vuoi? Devo uccidere Sherlock."</p><p>"Certo," mormora Mycroft. Colpisce una volta il divisorio con le nocche e la macchina accelera.</p><p>I successivi dieci minuti sono strazianti. Mycroft li trascorre a fissare lo schermo del suo telefono, ma è evidente che è terribilmente a disagio. In qualsiasi altro momento, John si divertirebbe a guardarlo dimenarsi, ma è troppo impegnato a respirare attraverso il panico acuto che sta minacciando di fuoriuscirgli dal petto. Ridicolo, si dice. Adesso va bene. Le cose sono state messe a posto. Nessuno marcerà su Baker Street per trascinare via Sherlock.</p><p>Ma avrebbe potuto accadere. Avrebbe potuto. In questi giorni, il più delle volte si sveglia con la testa di Sherlock sul petto, e ha ancora bisogno di diversi minuti prima che l'isterica meraviglia del dolce tremolare delle ciglia di Sherlock, proprio lì, gli permetta di respirare. Solo sapere che c'era il potenziale che gli fosse portato via...</p><p>"John,” dice Mycroft esitante, "capisco che sei arrabbiato, lo capisco davvero. Ma tu conosci mio fratello. Credo che avesse i suoi motivi per tenerlo per sé, e non era per mancanza di rispetto nei tuoi confronti."</p><p>John deglutisce a fatica. "Che carino. Per favore, smetti di parlare."</p><p>Miracolosamente, Mycroft lo fa.</p><p>John scende dall'auto di fronte al 221 e ignora la richiesta mormorata di Mycroft di calmarsi prima di fare qualcosa di avventato. Si spinge dentro, sale le scale senza sentire il legno sotto i piedi, e poi apre la porta.</p><p>"Sei un genio,” sta dicendo Sherlock a Mila. Ha le ginocchia dei pantaloni intrappolate in due piccoli pugni di ferro, e sta facendo piccoli passi all'indietro, e lei sta camminando - lenta, goffa, sostenuta - ma sta camminando. "Guardati. Mia cara ragazza, sei un genio." Alza lo sguardo e sorride a John. "Guarda! Che cos’avevo detto? Non ha ancora un anno e sta camminando."</p><p>Mila emette un suono felice dal pavimento, oscillando a destra e sinistra attorno ai polpacci di Sherlock.</p><p>"Ciao,” riesce a dire John. Qualcosa gli sta risalendo in gola, qualcosa che sembra un singhiozzo avvolto in una risata, e lui si preme il dorso di un pugno sulla bocca e cerca di ingoiarlo di nuovo.</p><p>Il sorriso di Sherlock svanisce. "Qualcosa non va. Cosa c'è che non va?"</p><p>La busta è nascosta nell'ombra tra la sua gamba e il telaio della porta. In silenzio, John la solleva.</p><p>Sherlock impallidisce così in fretta che John si preoccuperebbe, se gli fosse rimasto spazio per quello nella mente. “Mycroft...”</p><p>"Pensava che lo sapessi,” dice John tra le labbra intorpidite. "Era così felice di darmi la buona notizia."</p><p>Per un lungo momento, Sherlock lo guarda, con gli occhi spalancati e distrutti come John non li ha più visti da... dio, da quell’orribile vagone, e poi si china lentamente e con delicatezza stacca le mani di Mila dai suoi pantaloni. La solleva e poi la mette giù in mezzo ai giocattoli sparsi che punteggiano il tappeto davanti al camino.</p><p>Quindi si raddrizza e fa un gesto vago, indifeso. Le sue mani tremano. "Non l'hai mai chiesto," mormora. "E se te lo avessi detto, ti saresti preoccupato e..."</p><p>“E nel tuo libro delle regole significa che non ho il diritto di saperlo? Dopo tutto quello che è successo, non riesco ancora a saperlo?” John getta la busta sul tavolino. “Ti ho visto salire su quel fottuto aereo e ho fatto finta di non sapere che ti avrebbero mandato a morire, quindi hai pensato di lasciarmi al mio sollievo dopo? Lasciandomi credere che andava tutto <em>bene?</em>”</p><p>"Lo sapevi?" Sherlock guarda di lato e sospira. "Mary. Naturalmente."</p><p>John stringe i denti. "Sherlock, lo giuro su dio, cazzo..."</p><p>"Nulla di tutto ciò doveva succedere, John!" Sherlock agita con impazienza le mani. "Eri sposato, avevi la tua bella nuova vita e un giorno il tuo inutile amico drogato sarebbe scomparso, tutto qui."</p><p>“<em>Tutto qui? </em>"John ride; un suono aspro, arrabbiato, sgradevole. “Sei un fottuto bastardo. Perché l'ultima volta ha funzionato così bene, vero?”</p><p>"Avevi Mary!" scatta Sherlock, "e tu saresti felice, col tempo, e hai una figlia ora..."</p><p>"E suppongo che non ce l’abbia anche tu?" sibila John, avanzando e Sherlock si contrae come se fosse stato schiaffeggiato. “Che mi dici della mia dannata ex moglie che porti fuori per il tè e cupcake? Della nostra padrona di casa, che ti ama come un figlio? Vuoi che continui?”</p><p>Sherlock si gira verso la finestra con un'espirazione forte e tremante, e non dice nulla.</p><p>"E l'ultimo mese?" John sente di nuovo quel singhiozzo che gli trema in gola e lo costringe a scendere. "Non hai pensato che avessi bisogno di saperlo, almeno adesso?"</p><p>Sherlock emette una risata debole e secca e china la testa. “Oh, ci ho pensato. Ogni giorno. Hai sopravvalutato il mio senso morale, temo. Scopare con un morto difficilmente crea una buona relazione."</p><p>John gli fissa la parte posteriore della testa, i capelli che ha tirato e accarezzato così tanto che le sue mani ne ricordano perfettamente la sensazione. “È quello che stavamo facendo, allora? Dormendo nello stesso letto con te che aggrappi a me tutta la notte, e ogni fottuta mattina sono arrivato in ritardo al lavoro perché volevi ancora baciarmi, e domenica scorsa?” Domenica scorsa... Sherlock si era leccato il miele dalle dita una volta di troppo, e John si era inginocchiato sotto il tavolo della cucina, e cinque minuti dopo aveva le cosce di Sherlock intorno al collo e il suo uccello così in fondo alla gola che aveva dimenticato come respirare, e Sherlock aveva emesso suoni terribili, spezzati e poi era venuto in un completo silenzio scioccato e John... John aveva inghiottito tutto, aveva continuato a succhiarlo, perché il pensiero di fermarsi era insopportabile, aveva chiuso gli occhi e cercato di rendere la sua bocca gentile mentre Sherlock si agitava debolmente sotto di lui, i suoi sottili lamenti gli si avvolgevano intorno alla testa come una nebbia delirante; vi è scomparso, saturo del gusto e dell'odore e della sensazione di Sherlock, non riuscendo a fermarsi, <em>non era riuscito a smettere</em>, ed era riuscito a strapparsi via solo perché Sherlock era venuto per la seconda volta, tremando e gemendo mentre si mordeva il colletto della vestaglia. La memoria è una cosa buffa, ma John pensa che lo ricorderà perfettamente per il resto della sua vita: Sherlock l’aveva tirato su per i capelli, e John aveva ansimato in cerca d'aria, senza nemmeno riuscire a tenere gli occhi aperti, aveva lasciato che Sherlock lo spostasse sul suo grembo ed era riuscito a malapena a toccarlo prima che lui venisse così forte che ogni nervo del suo corpo gli era sembrato in fiamme. Dopo si erano aggrappati l'uno all'altro, dondolando incerti su quella sedia fottutamente scomoda per lunghi minuti vertiginosi, prima che riuscissero a rialzarsi e capitombolare nel letto.</p><p>Sherlock si gira, gli occhi puntati a terra. "Dimmi solo se c'è qualcosa che posso dire." Sembra sconfitto, distrutto in un modo in cui John non lo ha mai visto. "Se non c'è, allora non importa."</p><p>"Se pensi onestamente che voglia lasciarti, sei un idiota più grande di quanto pensassi,” dice John, stanco fino alle ossa, ma poi, non è come si fossero mai realmente preoccupati di fare questa conversazione. "Te l'ho detto, no?"</p><p>Sherlock alza la testa. "Sì. Ma tu puoi. Lasciarmi, se vuoi. Difficilmente potrei biasimarti."</p><p>Per un lunghissimo momento, John desidera con fervore di dargli di nuovo un pugno in faccia. Respira e flette le mani. “Ciò che voglio,” dice con attenzione, “è che tu la smetta di cercare di lasciare me... lasciare <em>noi</em>, dannazione a te, perché se mai lo farai di nuovo, ti ammazzerò con le mie stesse mani. Basta, smettila di decidere che starei meglio senza di te."</p><p>Sherlock lo fissa. "Ma è vero,” dice disperatamente.</p><p>John sospira e si pizzica la radice del naso. “Non m’interessa. <em>Tu </em>vuoi che me ne vada?”</p><p>"Non essere idiota," scatta Sherlock.</p><p>"Bene, allora." John si raddrizza. “L'hai chiesto e io te l'ho promesso, no? Perché non me lo prometti tu, adesso? ”</p><p>Sherlock apre la bocca, quindi la richiude. La sua mascella si contrae. "Cosa vorresti?" chiede infine.</p><p>"Prometti che non mi lascerai." John deglutisce. "Non finché non saremo entrambi solo due pezzi di carne in una sacca nera per cadaveri."</p><p>Sherlock lo guarda con gli occhi spalancati, le labbra socchiuse, come se le parole di John avessero aperto qualcosa tra loro e l'interno fosse stato portato alla luce. "Non è molto romantico,” dice debolmente. "Ma sì."</p><p>John smette di respirare. "Sì?"</p><p>"Lo prometto." Esitante, Sherlock si avvicina. "Fino alla sacca per cadaveri."</p><p>John espira, con l'aria stantia e la maggior parte della paura che scorrono finalmente fuori. "Bene." Spalanca le braccia. "Vieni qui e baciami."</p><p>Sherlock lo fa, molto delicatamente, con le dita fredde e tremanti sulle guance di John. Lui le copre con le proprie mani e le strofina per riportarvi il calore.</p><p>***</p><p>È un mese dal primo compleanno di Mila e John la lascia con Sherlock e va a fare la spesa. Scende le scale fino al piano terra, avendo cura di far più rumore possibile con i piedi. In questi giorni l'atrio è una zona pericolosa, dal momento che la signorina McKinnon viene accolta all’arrivo, o salutata sulla soglia quando se ne va, con identico entusiasmo dalla signora Hudson, e John è già incappato su di loro più volte di quante potesse mai sentirsi a suo agio. La signorina McKinnon sembra non curarsene affatto e la signora Hudson non nota quasi nient’altro nella stanza, ma ciò fa sentire John stranamente imbarazzato, un po’ come ogni volta che aveva accidentalmente sorpreso i suoi genitori che si baciavano.</p><p>E loro si baciano, contro la porta della signora Hudson, con tutta l'allegra sfida di due persone che recuperano il tempo perduto. La prima volta che era successo, non avevano nemmeno notato John che entrava dalla porta principale; lui le aveva superate in punta di piedi e su per le scale, con le orecchie che bruciavano, ed era fuggito nel loro appartamento. Sherlock era stato dietro il tavolo della cucina a leggere il giornale e aveva sollevato le sopracciglia.</p><p>"La signora Hudson sembra essere innamorata," se n’era uscito John e Sherlock, dannazione a lui, aveva avuto davvero il coraggio di sogghignargli.</p><p>"Ovviamente. Eccellente, no?</p><p>John aveva fatto una smorfia e si era voltato. Aveva cominciato a preparare il tè e le sue orecchie arrossite si erano appena raffreddate quando Sherlock aveva piegato il giornale e si era sporto in avanti con un'espressione cupa.</p><p>"Potresti voler evitare di avventurarti al piano di sotto quasi tutti i giorni tra le otto e le dieci di sera,” aveva detto. "Sembrano avere un programma fissato."</p><p>John si era quasi strozzato con il tè e si era versato metà del contenuto della tazza sul petto.</p><p>"Il suono arriva fin nell'atrio," aveva aggiunto Sherlock con un sorriso terrificante. "Abbastanza sorprendente, la sua porta dovrebbe essere migliore nello schermare il rumore..."</p><p>John aveva sbattuto giù la tazza ed era scappato in bagno con il suo rossore e la camicia entrambi scottanti, e anche attraverso la porta chiusa, aveva ancora sentito Sherlock ridacchiare in cucina. A quanto pareva avevano davvero bisogno di porte migliori.</p><p>John arriva in fondo alle scale. L'atrio sembra essere benedettamente vuoto, ma per ogni evenienza scruta con attenzione sopra la sua spalla sinistra. La porta della signora Hudson è chiusa e deserta, senza nessuna coppia di vecchie signore ridacchianti che si baciano in vista.</p><p>Sollevato, John si dirige verso la porta principale, tirando fuori i guanti dalla tasca della giacca mentre cammina, ma proprio mentre mette la mano sul pomello, il campanello suona.</p><p>John alza le sopracciglia e apre la porta.</p><p>"Be’, è stato veloce,” commenta Mary con un ampio sorriso. "Stai andando da qualche parte?</p><p>John scrolla le spalle e si rinfila i guanti in tasca. "Drogheria. Può aspettare." Si fa da parte per lasciarla entrare. "Come stai?"</p><p>Lei si gira. "Sto <em>alla grande</em>,” dice, e c'è una gioia acuta e violenta sul suo volto, il tipo che John le ha visto sul viso solo una volta prima di allora, il giorno in cui ha dato alla luce Mila. "Andiamo a prendere una tazza di tè e ti dirò il motivo."</p><p>"Sì, certo, dopo di te" e lei praticamente saltella su per le scale. John la segue adagio, iniziando a sorridere di fronte al suo umore contagioso.</p><p>“Sherlock!” la sente esclamare, e poi entra nel loro salotto dietro di lei e coglie la fine del rapido sguardo luminoso di Sherlock.</p><p>"Ah,” dice lui, e si alza dal pavimento dove ha pazientemente teso dei cucchiai di farina d'avena per Mila, irrequieta e riluttante a sedersi per più di un minuto alla volta. Da quando ha imparato a camminare, i pasti sono un problema, ma Sherlock si sdegna di chiamarli in quel modo. "Ecco la mia ragazza." Allunga le braccia e Mary ride e lo abbraccia. "Ben fatto,” le dice Sherlock al di sopra dello squittio indignato di Mila per l'improvvisa mancanza di un cucchiaio colmo ad aspettarla.</p><p>Qualunque cosa stia capitando, ovviamente Sherlock lo sa e John no. "Qualcuno mi direbbe cosa sta succedendo?"</p><p>Mary lascia andare Sherlock e si piega per sollevare Mila tra le braccia e baciarle le guance. "Mia adorata,” dice. "La mia adorata cara ragazza."</p><p>"Mary!" John non lo ammetterebbe in mille anni, ma è pericolosamente vicino a un lamento. "Cosa sta succedendo?"</p><p>Mary si gira verso di lui, la sua guancia premuta contro quella di Mila. Lampeggia un ghigno luminoso e selvaggio che John non le ha mai visto prima. "Ho ottenuto il lavoro."</p><p>"Il lavoro." John si acciglia leggermente. "Il lavoro per cui stavi facendo tutti quei colloqui?" Lei era eccitata al riguardo, rammenta, ma, be’... non in <em>questo modo</em>.</p><p>"No. Be’, sì." Mary solleva Mila più in alto sul fianco e si dirige verso la cucina. “Sherlock, portale la colazione, vuoi? E voglio quel tè."</p><p>John la batte in velocità ad accendere il bollitore e Mary si siede. Mette Mila sul tavolo di fronte a sé. "Quindi hai ottenuto il lavoro,” chiede. "Ma... non hai ottenuto il lavoro?"</p><p>Sherlock mette la ciotola e il cucchiaio nelle mani di Mary e lei gli sorride in segno di ringraziamento. "Ho ottenuto il lavoro,” dice, prendendo un cucchiaio di farina d'avena. "Ma non è stato il lavoro di gestione che ho detto che era." Comincia a fare l’aeroplano con il cucchiaio e miracolosamente, Mila si ferma e inizia a seguirlo con gli occhi.</p><p>Sherlock gli sta sogghignando mentre tira fuori le tazze dagli armadietti e John resiste a malapena alla tentazione di dimenarsi per l'impazienza. "Bene, che tipo di lavoro è, allora?"</p><p>Mary infila il cucchiaio nella bocca di Mila e alza lo sguardo con un sorriso malizioso. "Be’,” dice, "ora occupo una posizione minore nel governo britannico. <em>Molto</em> minore."</p><p>La bocca di John si spalanca. “<em>Mycroft?</em>”</p><p>"Saresti stupito di quanto fosse entusiasta di assumerla quando le gliel’ho consigliato," ammicca Sherlock e fa l'occhiolino a Mary, che sta praticamente ridacchiando.</p><p>"Certo, è un lavoro da scrivania,” dice e fa volare un altro cucchiaio. “Non torno sul campo, ovviamente. Sarà decriptazione di codici, pirateria informatica, traduzione, sorveglianza... cose del genere. Un lavoro molto rispettabile, dalle nove alle cinque." Mila emette un forte suono intorno al suo boccone e Mary le sorride. "Chissà cosa succederà tra qualche anno, però."</p><p>John chiude la bocca. Gli scivola addosso una curiosa sensazione di familiarità - quasi di dejà vu, ma non del tutto, perché quella volta non c'era Sherlock e Mila era a malapena in grado di sorridere e soprattutto Mary era pallida e infelice e si aggrappava al suo tè, e ora lei sorride assolutamente smagliante, a Mila, a John, al di sopra della sua spalla a un compiaciuto Sherlock che tamburella le dita sul bancone mentre aspetta che il bollitore sia caldo. Ci sono migliaia di cose che vuole chiedere, che <em>deve</em> chiedere (cosa succede se ti capita qualcosa? E se non riesci a bilanciare il lavoro e Mila? Cosa succede se ti capita qualcosa nello stesso momento in cui capita qualcosa a Sherlock e me? E se...), ma ciò che balza fuori per primo dalla sua bocca è straordinariamente semplice: "Sarai felice?"</p><p>Mary lo guarda per un lunghissimo momento, con il sole del mattino invernale che le si riflette negli occhi verdi. "Ho una figlia bellissima,” dice alla fine, "e persone che mi amano - <em>me</em>, con tutto ciò che comporta - e farò qualcosa che ho sempre amato.”</p><p>"Sono curioso di sapere se la penserai allo stesso modo dopo un mese di lavoro con il mio tedioso fratello,” dice Sherlock con quell'orribilmente adorabile piega tra le sopracciglia, e Mary allunga una mano dietro di sé per agguantargli il braccio e tira. Sherlock si piega verso di lei, che gli aggancia un braccio al collo e gli bacia la guancia.</p><p>"Grazie, tesoro. Non che non l'abbia già detto, ma vale la pena ripeterlo."</p><p>"Il piacere è tutto mio." Sherlock si raddrizza, fa l'occhiolino a John e torna al bollitore.</p><p>Mary guarda di nuovo John. "Certo che sarò felice,” dice. Un altro aereo sta già rollando verso la bocca di Mila. "Penso di esserlo già."</p><p> </p><p>~ Fine ~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>